Sides
by Hysope
Summary: Lily Potter rentre enfin à Poudlard. Elle est impatiente et prête à rentrer dans la légende familiale. Et vous? Vous sentez vous prêts à redécouvrir le monde sorcier et ses mystères en compagnie de la toujours si sympathique et nombreuse famille Weasley?
1. Their Heirs

**Disclaimer: **L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette histoire. La plupart des personnages, des lieux et des concepts évoqués sont à J.K. Rowling.

**Avertissement: le rating T n'est pas là pour faire joli. Au cours de cette fic, certains thèmes seront abordés qui pourraient choquer. **

**Note:** Me voici donc de retour avec une nouvelle histoire. Je travaille dessus depuis un an à peu près, et je pense qu'il est temps que je vous en présente le premier chapitre. Changement d'époque: voici avec cette fic ma vision de la nouvelle génération. Nous sommes 2 ans après l'épilogue, le 1er septembre 2019. C'est au tour de Lily de rentrer à Poudlard...

Merci à Leelyth pour sa relecture attentive et ses conseils avisés, qui m'ont été d'une grande aide et qui m'ont permis de continuer à écrire.

Vous trouverez sur fanfic-sides . livejournal . com (sans les espaces) des contenus "bonus" de cette fic à mesure que les chapitres seront publiés.

* * *

_**Des Elfes dans nos Maisons ? **_

_Tout le monde se souvient sans doute du tollé provoqué par le projet de loi d'Hermione Weasley, directrice du Département de Liaison entre Espèces, anciennement le Département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques. Et bien voilà, ce projet, qui, rappelons-le, était soutenu à la fois par le Premier Ministre et par le Survivant lui-même, a été approuvé par le Magenmagot. Dès le mois de septembre, les humains ne seront donc plus les seuls étudiants à Poudlard. _

_Hermione Weasley, ancienne lobbyiste pour l'égalité des espèces, voit dans ce projet un signe que les mentalités changent : «Mais ce n'est qu'une première étape, nous a-t-elle dit, nous sommes encore loin du jour où tous les humains trouveront parfaitement normal de travailler et de lier des amitiés avec un elfe de maison, un centaure ou un gobelin. La réciproque est d'ailleurs tout aussi vraie : rares sont les membres de ces espèces qui nous considèrent comme fréquentables. » _

_Rappelons qu'Hermione Weasley, qui s'est illustrée au côté d'Harry Potter dans la lutte contre Voldemort, est déjà à l'origine de l'Aide à la Réinsertion des Lycans (ARL) et du Droit du Travail des Elfes de Maison. Elle aussi la plus jeune directrice de Département depuis la création du Ministère, ce qui a fait jaser lors de sa nomination. Des rumeurs de népotisme ont couru, la famille Weasley étant en effet fortement impliquée dans le gouvernement et dans notre société (rappelons que la plus jeune des Weasley, Ginevra, a épousé Harry Potter, et que Percy Weasley serait le prochain directeur du département de coopération magique internationale)._

_Lord Stoddart, héritier d'une grande famille de zoomagicologues et lui-même spécialiste des créatures magiques, fait partie des plus fervents détracteurs de ce projet : « Et pourquoi ne pas accepter des dragons tant qu'ils y sont ! a-t-il dit à notre reporter. La plupart de ces espèces sont des dangers publics, on ne va pas en plus leur apprendre notre magie ! »_

_Certains sorciers semblent être de son avis. En effet, les confirmations d'inscriptions d'élèves humains à Poudlard auraient, selon l'administration de l'école, diminuée de trente pour cent, certains parents préférant inscrire leurs enfants à Dumstrang. Un de ses parents nous a en effet dit : « Je ne dis pas que c'est mal de les éduquer, les elfes et tout ça. Mais je suis pas sûr que les mettre au même niveau que nos enfants soit une très bonne idée. Vous comprenez, je ne veux pas que l'échelle des valeurs de mon fils soit chamboulée. Je pense que tout le monde doit savoir rester à sa place. Et la place des non-humains, c'est pas à Poudlard. » _

_Mais d'autres, comme Harry Potter, considèrent cela comme une véritable opportunité pour leurs enfants : « Ma fille rentre à Poudlard cette année, nous a-t-il expliqué, et je suis heureux qu'elle puisse le faire en compagnie de personnes aussi diverses que possibles. Un des meilleurs amis de mon père, qui a aussi été le meilleur professeur que je n'ai jamais eu (et qui m'a enseigné des choses qui m'ont sauvé la vie), le père de mon filleul, était un loup-garou. J'ai connu des elfes de maison, des centaures, des géants et des demi-géants, des gobelins et des créatures que la plupart des sorciers considèrent encore comme des monstres. Certains étaient, et sont toujours, mes amis. Sans eux, nous aurions sûrement perdus la Guerre, et beaucoup trop d'entre eux sont morts pour notre victoire. Qui sommes-nous pour les considérer comme nos inférieurs ? Ce sont ces types de préjugés qui ont permis à Voldemort de s'élever et c'est à nous de donner à nos enfants les moyens de ne pas se trouver sous la coupe d'un nouveau mage noir. Cette loi, à mon avis, nous le permettra. Ne refusons pas cette chance à nos enfants. Les miens prendront le Poudlard Express à la rentrée. Je pense qu'ils ne seront pas les seuls. » _

_Zacharias Smith, La Gazette du Sorcier, 1 septembre 2019_

_**Le droit à la même éducation pour toutes les espèces changera-t-elle Poudlard et l'éducation de nos enfants ?**_

_La question se pose. Par exemple, pouvons-nous exposer les guerres gobelines de la même façon avec des gobelins dans la salle ? J'en doute, malheureusement. Devrions-nous priver nos enfants d'une partie de notre histoire pour ne pas froisser des créatures qui ont marqué notre monde de leur bellicisme ? _

_La fin de la guerre a marqué le début d'un rapprochement entre les espèces, tout d'abord avec les gobelins. En effet, depuis trois ans, un cours de culture gobeline existe à Poudlard. Le cours de Divination, quant à lui, est donné par un centaure. Nous sommes beaucoup à considérer que cette invasion, car c'en est une, il ne faut pas en douter, doit cesser là où l'éducation commence._

_De plus, l'inscription à Poudlard donne aux nouveaux élèves le droit à une baguette. Avons-nous oublié les leçons du passé? Tenons-nous vraiment à voir gobelins et elfes de maison retourner notre magie contre nous ? _

_Anton Fremont, La Gazette du Sorcier, 1 septembre 2019_

* * *

_Hermione_

Hermione referma la Gazette d'un geste rageur. Elle avait beau savoir que ce type d'article n'exposait l'avis que d'une part infime de l'opinion, cela la mettait pourtant hors d'elle. En face d'elle, Ron leva la tête du rapport qu'il lisait, les sourcils froncés. Cela faisait douze ans qu'il avait arrêté de participer à la gestion des boutiques de ses… son frère (Hermione se rectifiait de moins en moins souvent, mais l'erreur la guettait encore. L'absence de Fred était toujours un trou béant dans le cœur de son mari), pour rejoindre les Aurors, mais son visage avait déjà les mêmes rides de souci que celui d'Harry, qui y travaillait depuis dix-sept ans. Lorsqu'elle l'avait fait remarqué à son mari, celui-ci lui avait rappelé qu'il n'avait pas attendu d'entrer dans le corps des Aurors pour lutter contre les mages noirs et que, d'ailleurs, elle non plus.

« Un problème, lui demanda-t-il ? »

Ses traits étaient durs, et ils semblaient promettre que le responsable de sa colère allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure si Ron lui tombait dessus. Elle lui sourit, absurdement heureuse de le voir prendre son parti avec tant de force après quinze ans de mariage et deux enfants.

« Non, juste un article imbécile et raciste. La routine, tu sais. »

Ron lui lança un sourire triste, à la fois rassuré et mal à l'aise. Il saisit le journal, et finit son petit-déjeuner en le lisant. Hermione se leva pour finir de se préparer et réveiller les enfants. Elle les trouva déjà debout. Rose, allongée sur son lit, crayonnait furieusement. Hermione ne dit rien, se contentant de frapper doucement à la porte. Sa fille lui fit signe qu'elle arrivait. Dans la chambre d'à côté, Hugo se battait avec la valise qu'il était censé avoir fini deux jours auparavant. La petite tête rousse se releva et Hermione sentit un coup au cœur. Comme son bébé avait grandi ! Puis elle jeta un œil dans la pièce. Son désordre semblait avoir grandi avec lui.

Hugo lui sourit, le même sourire que son père quand il savait avoir fait une bourde. Sa mère soupira, déjà vaincue d'avance. Elle savait que son fils n'en ferait de toute façon qu'à sa tête, et que ce jour-là, comme tous les autres, sa chambre aurait encore l'air rescapée d'une bombe. Elle agita vaguement sa baguette, refermant ainsi la valise d'Hugo, en essayant de ne pas penser à l'état des vêtements à l'intérieur.

« Merci Maman ! »

Hermione sentit son cœur fondre face à la petite bouille constellée de taches de rousseur de son fils. Hugo était son bébé et il partait, emportant avec lui sa joie de vivre, son désordre et sa maladresse. Le déchirement avait été moins grand avec sa si sérieuse, sa si calme, sa si adorée Rose, car Hermione avait toujours eut l'impression d'aimer Rose de loin. Sa fille appelait à la retenue, pas aux grands éclats de sentiments. Or Hermione, à sa façon, avait toujours été une passionnée. A posteriori, elle avait compris que c'était sa capacité à s'enflammer pour une cause qui expliquait sa répartition à Griffondor. Sa fille ne s'enflammait, à sa façon discrète, que pour l'art et la connaissance. Goûts de solitaires, surtout pour Rose. Et pour le Quidditch, domaine pour lequel sa mère n'avait aucun attrait.

La voiture était chargée. Ron profita d'une énième dispute entre ses enfants, il n'y avait qu'Hugo pour faire sortir si facilement sa sœur de ses gonds, et se glissa à côté de sa femme. Elle ne se retourna pas, et il en profita pour admirer le profil attentif, le petit nez retroussé, les yeux brillants, mis en valeur par les pattes d'oies et les cernes, la bouche entrouverte et les boucles qui encerclaient ce visage qu'il aimait tant. Elle lui caressa doucement le bras, du bout des doigts. Il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« J'ai lu l'article. Ça aurait pu être pire. Imagine, Mione, s'ils avaient le sens de l'humour : tous les jeux de mots qu'ils ont raté ! Rien que sur la SALE, par exemple… »

Le rire d'Hermione retentit, cristallin, expression du bonheur et du relâchement. Enfin, pensa Ron. Il en profita pour embrasser le haut de son crâne, appréciant à sa juste valeur cet instant de bonheur.

_Ginny_

Un bruit de cavalcade, accompagné d'éclats de rire, résonna dans toute la maison des Potter. Ginny ouvrit les yeux avec un gémissement. Son mari, encore plus mal coiffé qu'à son habitude et les yeux encore à moitié fermés par le sommeil, lui fit une grimace qui se voulait un sourire. Ginny lui répondit avec un vague « bonjour ». Harry soupira, se leva et tâtonna à la recherche de ses lunettes. Sa femme se roula encore un peu plus dans les couvertures. Il lui pressa doucement l'épaule, puis la secoua un peu plus vigoureusement.

« Debout, paresseuse ! Sinon, c'est Lily qui va venir te réveiller ! »

Ginny grogna mais ouvrit les yeux, consciente qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'une menace en l'air. Sa fille, avec la complicité de James et de Stoney, pouvait être un véritable démon et elle était assurément capable de faire exploser la maison si Ginny était en retard ne serait-ce que d'une minute pour sa rentrée à Poudlard. Lily semblait avoir hérité de la patience de sa mère. De plus, elle l'avait prévenue la veille, durant le dîner. Ginny sourit en se remémorant la scène.

Lily, du haut de ses onze ans, s'était levée avant l'arrivée du dessert. Elle avait commencé par leur rappeler leurs multiples retards, ce mois-ci, que ce soit pour les repas dominicaux ou pour le match Flaquemare-Frelon. Puis, terriblement sérieuse, elle leur avait expliqué l'importance que ce jour avait pour elle. Elle paraissait si pontifiante que James avait éclaté de rire et qu'elle s'était vexée. Mais Stoney, qui mangeait avec eux ce soir-là, comme à la plupart des repas, avait soutenu sa meilleure amie.

Après tout, avait dit le jeune Elfe de Maison, ce n'était pas comme si Lily avait tort de dire ça. Il n'y avait rien de drôle dans ses paroles et James aurait dû s'excuser. Mais celui-ci ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire, et ce malgré de réels efforts. A côté, Stoney s'énervait alors que Lily semblait au bord des larmes. Wendy, la mère de Stoney et la cuisinière de la maison des Potter, était alors arrivée avec la tarte aux pommes. D'une tape sur la tête, elle avait fait taire les deux garçons et d'une caresse, elle avait calmé les larmes de Lily.

Ginny sourit en enfilant son pantalon. Sans Wendy, la maison se serait effondrée depuis longtemps. L'elfe de maison et son mari, Andy, géraient l'intendance depuis l'installation des Potter au Nid. C'étaient sûrement les premiers elfes à avoir bénéficié d'un véritable salaire et des mêmes avantages que des employés humains. Mieux, ils étaient, aux yeux des Potter, des amis très proches. Stoney et Lily avaient grandi ensembles, partageant jeux et secrets, et cette année, ils rentraient ensembles à Poudlard.

Dans la cuisine, Lily babillait, surexcitée, sous les regards attendris de son grand frère et de son père. Juste à côté, Albus s'endormait à moitié dans ses céréales, les cheveux encore plus mal coiffés qu'à son habitude. Ginny se glissa sur la chaise à sa gauche. Le plus jeune de ses fils releva difficilement tête et lui bailla un bonjour.

« Mal dormi, s'inquiéta sa mère ?

-Non, juste pas assez. Lily voulait savoir ce que j'avais mis dans mes bagages, elle avait peur d'oublier quelque chose.

-Mais… On a refait sa valise trois fois hier!

-Et bien, j'espère que la quatrième fois sera la bonne.

-Cinquième, en fait, leur murmura James en passant, on a passé la moitié de la nuit dessus. »

Ginny eut un vague sourire en se remémorant sa première rentrée. Vivement la fin de la journée, car celle-ci s'annonçait particulièrement longue !

_Teddy_

Le pinceau tournait doucement sur la palette, Teddy s'assurant ainsi que les pigments de couleur étaient répartis uniformément sur les poils de la brosse. Doucement, il rendit au visage d'Alceste Bigoudi ses couleurs et sa souplesse d'origine. Il retraça la bouche, donnant ainsi la touche finale à la restauration de son tableau favori. Celui-ci le remercia alors comme il se devait.

« Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt ! On n'a pas idée de prendre autant de temps pour un petit nettoyage de printemps !

-Nous sommes à la fin de l'été, Alceste, répondit Teddy en suspendant le cadre à son emplacement habituel.

-Raison de plus ! Et je ne suis pas droit, un poil de plus vers la gauche, non, l'autre gauche… Voilà, comme ça c'est parfait ! »

Teddy soupira en s'étirant. S'occuper d'Alceste avait rogné sur sa nuit, et le manque de sommeil commençait sérieusement à se faire sentir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et lança un retentissant « Merde ! » en voyant l'heure. Il saisit sa veste en cuir et se précipita à l'extérieur. II courut vers le lieu de transplanage le plus proche, manquant, dans son empressement, de renverser quelques passants et de trébucher sur une petite fille à peine plus grande qu'un pouce.

Enfin arrivé à destination, il soupira de soulagement. La plus belle fille du monde l'attendait patiemment sur les marches de la National Gallery. Il se dirigea vers elle, essayant d'être cool, pour une fois. Victoire leva la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle lui sourit. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

_Percy_

Percy plissa les yeux, soupçonneux. En face de lui, Lucy, l'aînée de ses filles, était hilare et Audrey, assise à table juste à côté d'elle, semblait retenir un rire. Se moquer n'était pas le genre de sa femme, mais tout à fait celui de sa fille. Plus réveillé, il aurait sûrement essayé de comprendre, mais il était trop fatigué pour réfléchir. Il décida plutôt de passer outre et se servi son café. D'habitude, il n'appréciait guère cette boisson, faisant mentir tous les clichés sur les grands travailleurs. Il trouvait cela bien trop amer à son goût.

Il faut dire qu'être élevé par Molly Weasley lui avait fait développer un véritable addiction à la nourriture, à la _bonne _nourriture, et surtout au sucré, prouvant ainsi son appartenance à la famille Weasley, malgré tous les doutes qu'avaient émis les jum… George, depuis leur enfance. Son goût pour les petites douceurs, qu'il maîtrisait soigneusement, lui avait permis de rencontrer Audrey, alors employée à la pâtisserie Declan, où il s'arrêtait pour fêter ses victoires avec un macaron, ou se consoler de ses défaites avec un brownie.

Mais cette nuit-là, il avait peu dormi, comme depuis le début de la semaine, pour pouvoir libérer pour assister au départ de ses filles, et il ne souhaitait rien d'autre que le coup de fouet que pouvait lui procurer une bonne tasse de café.

Molly, sa cadette, arriva, en retard, comme à son habitude. Elle s'assit, se servit ses céréales. Elle leva alors les yeux de son bol, regarda son père… et éclata de rire.

« Papa… Tu t'es encore endormi sur ton rapport ? A moins que l'écrire sur ton visage soit une nouvelle méthode de transmission ? »

Percy, surpris, se regarda dans le miroir de l'entrée. Effectivement, il avait sa prose imprimée en miroir sur sa joue gauche. Un sort rapide et un rougissement plus tard, Percy retourna dans la cuisine. Audrey se leva et se planta devant lui. Elle sourit, Percy aussi.

« Bien mieux, dit-elle avant de lui donner un baiser. »

_Finn_

« Neal, c'est l'heure.

-Laisse-moi dormir, frère abruti, grommela le garçon de son lit.

-Daniel Pennac a dit que «le sommeil est une séparation », rétorqua Finn. C'est vrai, ton sommeil me sépare de Molly, alors bouge-toi un peu !

-Vous avez passé tout l'été ensemble. Je le sais, je tenais la chandelle, tu n'es donc plus à une heure près ! »

Neal, toujours en maugréant, se leva tout de même, sous le regard moqueur de son frère jumeau. Neal n'était pas vraiment du matin, et son jumeau était le mieux placé pour le savoir. Il ne comptait plus les jours où il avait dû tirer de son lit son frère, qui se cramponnait à sa couette, son matelas ou son oreiller. Finn eu un léger vague à l'âme en pensant que le lendemain, ce ne serait pas à lui de réveiller Neal.

Il n'avait jamais regretté de ne pas être un sorcier. C'est vrai, la magie avait l'air cool, mais Finn n'avait aucune envie de faire des potions débiles et d'apprendre des sorts inutiles, comme son frère le faisait. Et puis surtout, à Poudlard il n'y avait pas de théâtre. Que des inconvénients, en somme !

Oui mais voilà, à Poudlard, il y avait Neal, et surtout Molly Weasley, la meilleure amie de son frère, et sûrement la plus jolie fille du monde. Et la plus intelligente, et la plus courageuse, et la plus têtue, et la plus… Enfin, la fille qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Et elle partait aujourd'hui, après à peine un mois de relation. Juste un mois de paradis … Et Finn voudrait presque être lui aussi un sorcier, comme son frère, juste pour continuer à vivre ce bonheur.

« Elle revient pour les vacances d'Automne. »

Il se tourna vers Neal, surpris que celui-ci sache aussi précisément ce qui lui traversait l'esprit. Celui-ci, sérieux, lui renvoya un regard indéchiffrable. Finn hocha la tête.

« Je sais, dit-il, mais ça veut dire presque deux mois à l'attendre.

-Et moi, tu t'en fous, blagua l'autre. Quand je pense que je vais aussi devoir supporter les lamentations de Molly, j'en ai mal à la tête d'avance. »

Finn sourit à la boutade et fit mine de frapper son frère. Celui-ci évita facilement le coup et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Viens, si on ne descend pas tout de suite, Maman va encore faire cramer le petit-déj.

-Tout mais pas ça, répondit son frère en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Puis il courut après son jumeau, répondant à l'appel de son estomac. La faim et la perspective d'un bon gros repas venait de faire passer au second plan sa mélancolie. Pour quelques minutes, en tout cas. Dans un coin de son esprit, Finn nota qu'être un adolescent perpétuellement affamé pouvait avoir des avantages. Neal, qui venait de sauver les pancakes de la carbonisation totale, lui sourit. Finn lui répondit, heureux de cette complicité silencieuse.

_Dominique_

La gare était pleine de moldus, et Dominique sourit narquoisement à son frère, qui détestait la foule. Pauvre Louis, lui qui ne rêvait que d'être déjà à Poudlard ! Ou plus exactement, dans son fauteuil habituel, dans la Salle Commune des Serdaigle, un gros grimoire sur les genoux. Les voyages étaient toujours pour lui une torture, mais il était encore trop jeune pour passer son permis de transplanage, ce que sa sœur n'oubliait bien sûr pas de lui rappeler depuis qu'elle avait le sien. Et Louis grognait et boudait quand elle le faisait, ce qui rendait le tout beaucoup plus drôle. Dominique avait son propre sens de l'humour, même si embêter son petit frère n'est pas particulièrement étrange pour toute grande sœur qui se respecte.

Arrivés sur le quai, leur mère les serra dans ses bras, manquant de les étouffer chacun à leur tour, sous son lot habituel d'affection et de recommandations toutes maternelles. Louis paraissait attentif. Dominique ne se donnait plus cette peine. Après tout, Fleur répétait chaque année les mêmes phrases. Leur père, arrivé plus tôt pour son travail, les rejoignit.

Depuis la fin de la guerre et surtout, depuis que certains Mangemorts, les plus virulents de ceux qui leur avaient échappés après la bataille de Poudlard, aient attaqués le Magicobus de retour du collège quelques jours après la victoire, les Aurors avaient décidé de renforcer les protections des transports, autant que celles des lieux clés comme le Ministère et Sainte-Mangouste, à commencer par celles du Poudlard Express. Pour cela, ils avaient créé une section particulière, composée à la fois d'Aurors et de Langues-de-plomb, chargés de la mise en place des différents niveaux de défenses magiques et physiques de toutes les infrastructures du Royaume-Uni Magique.

De plus, tous les mois, le Ministère faisait appel à des consultants extérieurs, et donc supposés objectifs, pour tester l'efficacité des sorts lancés. Bill, Briseur de sorts à Gringotts, faisait, bien évidemment, parti de ces testeurs et s'occupait cette année du train qui allait emmener ses deux cadets, leurs cousins et leurs amis. Grande responsabilité, car personne n'avait oublié que tout c'était terminé à Poudlard, faisant de l'école un véritable symbole de la lutte anti-Mangemort. Personne n'avait oublié non plus que cette année-là, nombre d'élèves n'étaient jamais revenu. Vingt-et-un ans plus tard, chacun ressentait encore une angoisse plus grande que celle, légitime, du parent qui voit son enfant partir au moment où le train partait. Le sourire tranquille de Bill rassura tous les parents anxieux qui le croisèrent.

« Ils se sont encore améliorés, il me faudrait des mois pour briser des sorts aussi bien préparés, dit–il avant d'embrasser le front de sa femme (à côté d'eux, Louis et Dominique grimacèrent, plus ou moins discrètement). Harry à eut une excellente idée en choisissant Adam Carter comme chef de projet. Il est encore un peu jeune, mais ce type est un véritable génie.

-Parfait, répondit Fleur en lui caressant la joue. Tu nous accompagne ?

-Je dois encore faire mon rapport. Mais après, je suis libre, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

-Te gêne pas pour nous, grommela Dominique. »

Elle l'avait dit à voix assez basse pour que seul son frère l'entende. Celui-ci lui donna un coup de coude discret, en fronçant les sourcils, pour la faire taire. Elle grinça les dents en réponse et se tourna vers son père.

Celui-ci lâcha sa femme, lança un je reviens à toute sa petite famille et se dirigea vers les Potter, arrivés depuis peu. Une famille d'elfes de maison les accompagnait, et aucun d'eux ne faisait grand cas des regards en douce qui leur étaient lancés. Rares étaient les membres d'espèces non-humaines présents sur le quai, et plus rare encore étaient les sorciers aussi célèbres que la famille de sa petite sœur. Bill imita ces derniers en faisant mine de ne pas entendre les murmures qui les entouraient, lorsqu'il alla saluer toute la petite famille.

_Lucy_

Percy fronça les sourcils. Aucune de ses deux filles ne semblait l'écouter faire ses adieux, chacune surveillant avec attention le quai. Leur père, déçu de ne pas attirer leur attention, préféra se taire. Audrey appuya sa hanche contre celle de son mari. Il lui sourit, en passant un de ses bras autour de sa taille, et observa sa descendance.

Les filles avaient bien grandi, et les petits anges avaient laissé place à de jolies adolescentes. Il se sentit un instant nostalgique.

Lucy eut un grand sourire. Son parrain venait de passer le mur, suivit de son Serpentard favori. Elle se rua vers eux, préférant se jeter d'abord au cou d'Olivier. Derrière lui, son fils baissa les yeux. Elle fit mine de ne pas le remarquer, choisissant sciemment de se réfugier dans les habitudes rassurantes de son obsessionnel de parrain. Lucy ne se l'avouait toujours pas, mais Stanley la troublait encore plus depuis qu'ils sortaient ensembles.

C'était dans sa façon d'être là, dans son regard brun et dans son sourire adorable, mais c'était aussi dans son cœur qui bondissait et dans le fait qu'il n'avait plus que lui qui existait. C'était bizarre et dérangeant, et le plus étrange c'est qu'elle trouvait tous ces sentiments agréables.

Elle réussit à éviter un peu plus le Serpentard en allant serrer ses parents dans ses bras, mais il se saisit d'office de la valise de la jeune rouquine. Il rangea la sienne au-dessus, s'assurant ainsi que Lucy partagerait son compartiment, et lui laissant par la même occasion la joie de jongler avec les cages des quatre hiboux qu'ils partageaient tous les deux. Lorsqu'elle le rejoignit enfin, il l'attendait, les bras croisés.

« Ah, les parents ! J'ai cru qu'ils ne me laisseraient jamais partir, lança-t-elle, en faisant mine de ne pas sentir son agacement.

-C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire, grommela-t-il ?

-Euh… Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

-Pas une lettre, pas le moindre coup de Cheminette, rien. Tu m'entends Lucy ? Rien ! Et voilà que tu oses me poser cette question ? Mes vacances ont été horribles, tu sais pourquoi ? Non ? Parce que ma copine a passé tout l'été à m'éviter, voilà pour… »

Lucy s'était jeté à son cou, le faisait taire en l'embrassant, voire en l'étouffant. Stanley ne paraissait pas mécontent du résultat de son vidage de sac. Lucy se décrocha de lui avec un sourire.

« Une bonne dispute de temps en temps, ça fait un bien fou.

-Ce n'était pas une dispute, répliqua le Serpentard. Une dispute implique un échange, un affrontement, enfin, quelque chose quoi. Toi, tu n'as rien dit, tu t'es contentée de fuir, comme d'habitude.

-Tu ne te plains pas, j'espère ? Parce que tu apprécies ma façon de fuir, pas vrai ?

-Ce n'est pas le problème, dit-il en s'asseyant. Un jour, il faudra leur dire. On ne peut pas continuer à faire comme si ce qui se passe à Poudlard ne change pas nos vies de famille. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants. Ils le savent. Pourquoi ne pas leur dire ? Tu as honte ?

-De quoi pourrais-je avoir honte, demanda-t-elle en le rejoignant sur la banquette ? Je sors avec toi. Rien de honteux.

-Dis-le à tes parents, alors. Et ne m'évite plus, répondit-il, mettant ainsi fin à la discussion. »

_Tous_

Lorsque leur oncle repartit faire ses adieux à ses enfants, l'agitation de Lily devint beaucoup plus visible. James, qui couvait sa petite sœur, comme à son habitude, lui lança un regard interrogatif. Il pensa d'abord que c'était l'attention dont ils étaient sujet qui l'angoissait, mais il comprit rapidement que ce n'était pas le cas. La jeune fille regardait autour d'elle, cherchant à percer la vapeur qui les entourait. Lily cherchait quelqu'un. James eut l'impression d'un coup au ventre.

Enfin, elle les repéra et agita les bras pour qu'ils les repèrent dans la fumée. Ron et Hermione guidaient leurs deux enfants, et leurs chariots, à travers la foule et les émanations grisâtres. Lily se jeta sur sa cousine, manquant la faire tomber, et réserva ensuite le même traitement à Hugo, qui l'apprécia plus. Les autres effusions furent moins explosives, mais toutes aussi joyeuses.

« Alors, vous êtes prêts à abandonner vos pauvres vieux parents, demanda Ron avec un sourire ?

-Bien sûr, répliqua James, il faut que vous appreniez à vous débrouiller sans nous. On ne pourra pas toujours être derrière vous à réparer vos bêtises !

-James Potter, s'exclama sa mère dans les éclats de rires !

-Pardonnez-le, madame Potter. Vous savez qu'il a besoin de se sentir utile, même quand ce n'est pas le cas. »

Hermione se tourna vers l'elfe de maison qui venait de parler, les yeux encore humides d'avoir trop rit. Elle sourit franchement en reconnaissant le petit visage sérieux.

« Wendy ! Comment allez-vous depuis le mois dernier ?

-Bien, madame Weasley. Mais vous devriez venir plus souvent. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de vous remercier, la dernière fois. Stoney est si content de pouvoir entrer à Poudlard !

-Mais c'est moi qui devrais vous remercier, vous savez. C'est des gens comme vous qui rendent les lois utiles. Il n'y a eu que trois elfes de maison qui se sont inscrits, dont une qui a déjà suivi trois ans de cours à domicile de niveau Poudlard. En tout, seulement neuf étudiants non-humains. Et un loup-garou.

-C'est un début, Hermione, dit Harry. Tu te souviens de Winky ? Et d'à quel point Dobby pouvait avoir du mal à être libre? On ne voit plus d'elfe se taper la tête contre les murs parce qu'ils ont commis des fautes plus ou moins imaginaires. Et puis, ces neuf-là n'auront pas à se cacher comme Remus ou Hagrid l'ont fait presque toute leur vie. Bientôt, nous verrons des elfes de maison avocats ou medicomages et ça ne choquera plus personne.

-C'est vrai, ajouta Ron. Le monde a déjà changé.

-Mais c'est encore insuffisant, murmura la brune. »

Wendy, avec hésitation, posa sa main sur le bras de la sorcière.

« Je me souviens de ma mère, madame. Jamais elle n'aurait osé toucher un humain comme je le fait maintenant. Ils nous trouvaient dégoûtants. Je n'aurais jamais pu jouer avec des enfants humains, comme Stoney l'a toujours fait. C'était interdit. Votre mari a raison. Le monde a déjà changé.

-Et en bien, ajouta Andy, son époux. »

Ils se tournèrent vers les enfants qui se chamaillaient. James avait volé les lunettes de son frère et les tenait hors de sa portée, riant des efforts conjugués d'Albus, Lily, Hugo et Stoney, qu'il dépassait d'au moins quinze centimètres. Rose, quant à elle, s'était assise sur sa valise et les observait calmement.

Harry et Ron commencèrent à hisser les bagages dans le train, vite rejoint par James et Albus, qui avait enfin pu récupérer ses lunettes, grâce à une manœuvre sournoise de Lily et de Stoney, qui avait consisté en beaucoup de regards implorants et un bon coup de pied dans le genou, combinaison bien connue des Potter, mais à laquelle James faisait encore semblant de se faire prendre. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour voir sa petite sœur chérie rire.

Ron se redressa, s'étira vaguement et essuya ses mains sur le jean qu'il avait mis pour faire moldu. Il regarda autour de lui, l'air attentif. Harry se tourna vers lui et haussa les sourcils, l'air interrogatif. Ron lui fit signe qu'il lui parlerait plus tard. Hermione avait saisi l'échange et se mordit les lèvres, la mine un petit peu inquiète.

« Je vais rejoindre Fred, s'exclama James en saluant rapidement ses parents.

-N'oublie pas d'aller chez Hagrid lundi ! Et envoie nous une lettre en arrivant, lui cria Ginny tandis que son fils aîné partait en courant, agitant la main en un salut nonchalant. »

Albus serra son père dans ses bras, se laissa embrasser par sa mère et monta dans le train avec Rose, dont les adieux avaient été tout aussi laconiques. Silencieusement, ils se dirigèrent vers le même compartiment en traînant leurs valises derrière eux et s'installèrent dans leur calme habituel. Dans le compartiment voisin, James avait retrouvé Fred et les explosions et les rires qui accompagnaient toujours leurs réunions avaient déjà commencé à retentir.

Ron s'exclama, avec un sourire, en regardant les cadets encore présents :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là, vous ? On pensait être tranquille ! »

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, désespérant de l'humour de son grand frère. Plus proche de Ron, Hermione en profita pour lui donner une petite tape sur la tête. Harry se retenait de rire, cachant son hilarité derrière une quinte de toux bien commode.

« Ça fait mal, se plaignit le rouquin en se frottant le crane et en lançant un simili regard noir à sa femme. Plus sérieusement, ajouta-t-il, soyez sages.

-Ne vous battez pas en duel avant de savoir le faire, continua Harry.

-N'enfermez pas de Troll dans les toilettes des filles, dit Ron. D'ailleurs, évitez les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, à moins de vouloir servir de mouchoir à Mimi. Et ne nous envoyez pas de lunette de toilette par la poste, soyez plus original, c'était une idée des jum… de votre oncle George.

-Ne traînez pas trop après le couvre-feu, dit Ginny, ajoutant sa contribution à cette liste de conseils farfelus et tentant de faire oublier l'hésitation de son frère.

-Ou en tout cas, ne vous faites pas prendre, répliqua Ron. James a la cape, et sûrement la carte aussi. Si vous le suppliez assez, il acceptera peut-être de vous la prêter.

-N'allez pas dans la forêt Interdite sans Hagrid. Il y a des trucs bizarres qui y traînent, comme une Ford Anglia sauvage, dit Harry.

-Ou des araignées géantes, frémit Ron. Voire des géants tout court, ce qui peut être une expérience enrichissante, mais vous êtes encore un peu jeunes pour aller prendre le thé avec eux. Ils pourraient vous prendre pour leurs petites cuillères, et le bain de thé de géant n'est pas forcément bon pour la peau. Ou pour l'intégrité mentale.

-Travaillez bien. Et surtout, amusez-vous, conclut Hermione.»

A côté, Wendy et Andy serraient Stoney dans leurs bras, comme si s'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait leur fils. Ce qui n'était pas faux, en fait, car en montant dans ce train, Stoney devenait plus que leur fils, il devenait aussi un élève de Poudlard. L'égal d'un sorcier.

Le flash d'un appareil photo interrompit leur étreinte. Dennis Crivey, professionnel, hocha la tête dans leur direction. La famille avait négocié avec les journaux et c'est Sorciers Alternatifs, le journal d'Anthony Goldstein et de Dennis, qui avait remporté l'exclusivité de ce départ à Poudlard peu ordinaire. C'était eux aussi, qui, avec le Chicaneur, avait couvert le mariage des Potter, ce qui avait permis à leur journal de connaître des débuts plus que prometteurs. A présent, ils avaient des journalistes un peu partout dans le monde, comme Parvati, à présent Goldstein, en plein reportage en Inde sorcière, et Gabrielle Finch-Fletchey, qui enquêtait pour le moment sur les problèmes religieux des pays du Moyen-Orient. Fleur et Justin écoutaient tous les deux les nouvelles moldues, celles sorcières étant assez pauvres sur cette région du monde, en espérant que leur sœur et épouse allait bien. Bill avait dit à son frère que l'angoisse de sa femme était au plus fort. La religion et la sorcellerie faisaient rarement bon ménage, et Gabrielle n'était pas vraiment du genre à ne pas prendre de risques lorsqu'elle pensait que cela pouvait lui permettre de faire un bon article.

Sur le quai, des parents serrèrent leurs enfants dans leurs bras. Certains pleuraient lorsque tous les élèves montèrent dans le train. Les enfants, et mêmes des adolescents, se penchèrent par les fenêtres pour saluer leurs familles. Lily, Hugo et Stoney avaient rejoint James et Fred et riaient en agitant les bras. Dans un autre compartiment, Rose et Albus, rejoint par Scorpius Malfoy et Caitlinn Greengrass, leur firent aussi de grands signes d'adieux chaleureux. Harry vit ainsi passer les compartiments de la plupart de ses neveux et ressentit une pointe de nostalgie de les voir partir si heureux.

« C'est beau, n'est-ce pas, lui murmura Hermione. »

Il sourit à sa meilleure amie, et pensa au petit garçon émerveillé qui avait un jour prit ce train. Il était encore un peu cet enfant et il était fier de permettre à d'autres de découvrir ce monde magique. Il savait qu'Hermione comprenait sans doute mieux que les autres de ses amis.

Ils restèrent tous longtemps sur le quai, le cœur gonflé de fierté, tandis que la fumée du Poudlard Express disparaissait dans le lointain. Une bonne partie de leur famille se rapprocha, sans bruit, regardant leurs enfants partir. Fleur serrait assez fort la main de son mari pour que ses jointures deviennent blanches, son angoisse, à la fois pour ses enfants et pour sa sœur, encore palpable. Cette angoisse, sous sa forme atténuée, se disputait à la joie de voir la vie suivre son cours, dans les yeux du clan Weasley et assimilés.

« Bon, au boulot, s'exclama Ron, brisant le silence et la magie du moment. »

Harry sourit. Les choses ne changeaient pas. Et tandis que sa famille se séparait en discutant et en plaisantant, chacun retournant à ses occupations, il se permit de penser que la vie était belle. La joie sur le visage de sa femme finit de l'en convaincre. Tout était bien, parce qu'il n'était plus seul.

* * *

Voici donc la fin de ce premier chapitre. Le prochain, _Fallen Stars,_ suivra les adultes de cette petite famille. Certaines intrigues commenceront à se mettre en place. Il sera publié au mois de juin.

Petit extrait, pour, j'espère, vous mettre l'eau à la bouche:

_Ron se tourna vers son suspect. L'apothicaire avait le visage très calme, ce que démentaient ses mains qui se serraient convulsivement. Un tic regrettable, pensa le rouquin, et qui venait confirmer sa première impression. Félix Babil avait bel et bien quelque chose à se reprocher. Le tout était de trouver quoi._

_En effet, si l'apothicaire, qui avait pignon sur rue dans la partie la plus fréquentable de l'Allée des Embrumes et se fondait bien dans la semi-légalité du lieu, était connu chez les Aurors pour flirter avec l'illégalité, rien n'avait jamais pu être prouvé contre lui. Et voilà que Ron se retrouvait sur une affaire de trafic d'ingrédients de potion périmés, qui semblait naître chez ce cher Mr Babil, à la grande surprise (affichée) de ce dernier. Ron soupira, se préparant mentalement à la longue, minutieuse et ennuyante enquête qui les attendait, son coéquipier et lui._

Je vous quitte donc là-dessus. J'espère que cela vous a plu et que vous n'hésiterez pas à me donner votre avis. A bientôt!


	2. Fallen Stars

**Disclaimer: **L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette histoire. La plupart des personnages, des lieux et des concepts évoqués sont à J.K. Rowling.

**Avertissement: le rating T n'est pas là pour faire joli. Au cours de cette fic, certains thèmes seront abordés qui pourraient choquer. **

**Note:** Voila le deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier. Nous sommes ici avec les adultes (enfin plus exactement, nous sommes hors de Poudlard). J'espère que vous ne les trouverez pas dénaturés.

Merci à Leelyth pour sa relecture attentive et ses conseils avisés, qui m'ont été d'une grande aide et qui m'ont permis de continuer à écrire.

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de reviewer.

Vous trouverez sur fanfic-sides . livejournal . com (sans les espaces) des contenus "bonus" de cette fic à mesure que les chapitres seront publiés.

* * *

_Maman et Papa,_

_Je suis bien arrivée à Poudlard et les barques étaient supers ! Elles glissaient parfaitement sur l'eau, je n'ai même pas eu le mal de mer. C'était bien mieux que quand oncle Bill m'avait emmené faire du bateau, parce que cette fois, je n'ai pas passé le trajet à vomir._

_Hagrid a été très gentil et il a discuté un peu avec nous. Il pense à prendre sa retraite, nous a-t-il, mais pas avant la fin de mes études. Il veut s'installer en France. Il dit que le climat est plus doux, là-bas. Il avait l'air tout gêné sous sa barbe, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. James dit qu'il n'y a pas que le climat qui est plus doux là-bas et que c'était de ça dont Hagrid parlait, mais je ne comprends toujours pas de quoi il parlait. Hagrid vous salue, d'ailleurs, et propose de vous rendre visite pendant les vacances. J'espère qu'il pourra venir!_

_J'ai franchement eu la trouille, pendant la Répartition. Ils me regardaient tous bizarrement, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais vu de Potter auparavant. Pourtant, James et Albus sont passés avant moi, et ils n'ont rien de franchement impressionnant. Je le sais, ça fait onze ans que je vis avec eux. Et c'est pareil pour toi, Papa. _

_Je suis à Griffondor, comme Hugo et Stoney._

_La Répartition de Stoney s'est plutôt bien passée. Au début, les autres élèves avaient l'air un peu sous le choc de voir des elfes et des gobelins, mais vu que tous les Weasley (et les Potter, et leurs amis, ce qui fait un sacré paquet de monde, en fait) ont applaudi chacun des élèves, les autres ont suivi, et quand Stoney a été réparti tout s'est plutôt bien passé._

_Les filles de mon dortoir sont sympas. Je suis avec Olivia, et je suis contente de pouvoir passer ma scolarité avec quelqu'un que je connais. Elle a peur d'avoir quelques ennuis avec ses grands-parents, par rapport à sa Maison, et elle dit que ses parents ont assez de problèmes avec leurs familles comme ça. Il y a aussi trois autres filles, Maureen, Moira et Sandra. Moira est un centaure et les centaures dorment debout, alors elle n'a pas de lit mais un espace. Elle dit que c'est le plus confortable qu'elle ait jamais eu, mais l'herbe lui manque un peu. Elle a du mal à monter les escaliers, mais elle veut dormir dans le même dortoir que nous plutôt qu'avoir une chambre au rez-de-chaussée. Il y a d'autres centaures, qui ont préféré cet aménagement. Mais Moira est hyper courageuse. Je suis fière d'être dans la même Maison qu'elle. _

_Je vous embrasse, et Wendy et Andy aussi. Je vous écrirai bientôt. Vous me manquez,_

_Lily_

_PS : Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un hibou, comme Lucy ? Ceux de la volière ne m'aiment pas beaucoup. C'était un peu inquiétant d'entrer dans la volière vue leur agitation._

_PPS : Enfin, juste un hibou, hein, pas trois, comme Stanley Dubois. Je ne sais pas comment il fait, surtout que d'après Molly, Lucy lui refile souvent le sien. Elle a aussi dit qu'il se faisait mener par le bout du nez par sa copine, mais ça je n'étais pas sensée l'entendre. Vous le répéter non plus, mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était vraiment un secret. Je veux dire qu'à part oncle Percy, tout le monde le sait. _

_..._

_Maman et surtout Papa,_

_Non mais quelle idée d'avoir un nom de famille qui commence par W ! Je suis passé dans les derniers ! Je ne sais pas si vous savez à quel point c'est désagréable, mais moi je n'ai pas aimé du tout. Enfin, j'ai été réparti à Griffondor. Stoney et Lily aussi, si oncle Harry et tata Ginny ne vous l'ont pas encore dit. _

_Dans le train, on s'est bien amusé avec James et Fred et Thomas. Ils avaient de nouveaux produits de la boutique. Tu aurais peut-être dû continuer à travailler là-bas, ça aurait été cool. Presque autant que d'avoir un père Auror. T'es cool comme père, Pa (profite, je te le dirais pas tous les jours !). On est aussi allé voir Rose et Albus. Je suis quasi-certain que Scorpius Malfoy craque pour Rose. Il est sympa et il chante super bien, mais je trouve ça un peu dégueulasse. Je crois que je ne veux rien savoir sur cette partie de la vie de ma sœur. J'en ai parlé à Albus, parce que Malfoy est quand même son meilleur ami, et il m'a dit que j'avais raison, qu'il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ignorer. Mais je me pose des questions quand même. Je leur aurais bien demandé, mais Lily m'a dit que j'étais nul de les embêter avec ça. Elle m'a dit que ça ne concernait que Rose. Mais Rose est ma sœur, tout de même !_

_Quand on est retourné dans le compartiment, des quatrièmes années ont un peu embêté Stoney, mais Jeffrey et Hunter Mills sont intervenus. C'est les deux batteurs de notre équipe, et Jeffrey est aussi le capitaine. C'est le genre de personne qui sait se faire respecter. J'aimerais bien être comme eux._

_Les garçons de mon dortoir sont cools. Il y a Stoney, bien sûr, et Max, Luke et Roméo. On s'est bien moqué de Romeo, parce qu'il y a une Juliet à Serpentard. Comme quoi, je savais que lire Shakespeare me servirait un jour à quelque chose, tu vois, Pa? Ils ont bien accepté Stoney, mais Romeo et Luke viennent de familles Moldues, donc ils ne savent pas comment ont été traité les elfes chez nous, et l'immeuble où vit la famille de Max emploie des elfes payés, donc il a l'habitude des elfes libres. Les autres m'inquiètent plus._

_Je me suis disputé avec Olivia Nott, qui est aussi à Griffondor. Elle m'énerve à dire qu'elle est plus douée que moi en Quidditch. C'est vrai qu'elle m'a battu la semaine dernière, mais moi je dis qu'elle a triché. En plus elle est plus grande que moi, et elle ressemble à un lapin blond et méprisant avec ses grandes dents et son nez relevé. En plus, elle a une tache marron-jaune dans un de ses yeux bleus, c'est vraiment bizarre et même un peu inquiétant. Et surtout elle est plus grande que moi. Mais vous le savez déjà tout ça, vu qu'elle a passé une bonne partie des vacances avec nous. Je ne l'aime vraiment pas cette fille. Je ne comprends pas comment Lily peut être amie avec elle. Maintenant, pour passer du temps avec ma cousine, je vais aussi devoir supporter Nott. Je n'ai pas envie, mais je ne vais pas renoncer à parler à Lily à cause d'elle. Elle aurait l'impression d'avoir gagné. _

_Je vous embrasse, vous me manquez, mais pas la cuisine de Maman (qu'est-ce que les Elfes de Poudlard cuisinent bien ! Je me suis resservi trois fois de tarte à la mélasse), _

_Hugo _

_PS : Vous pourriez m'envoyer mes cartes de Chocogrenouille ? Je les ai oubliées. Elles doivent être dans ma chambre. Quelque part. Et les piles magiques de ma radio, aussi, s'il-vous-plait ?_

_PPS : Pour votre lunette de WC, il vaut mieux que je vous l'envoie avec un Grand-Duc ou avec une chouette Hulotte ? _

_..._

_« Bonjour, vous vous réveillez avec la RITM, il est sept heures du matin et c'est Lee Jordan qui vous parle !_

_Hier, c'était la rentrée à Poudlard. Beaucoup de parents ont accompagné leurs enfants à la gare de King's Cross, et ce sans qu'aucune intervention des Oubliators n'ait été nécessaire. On ne déplore en effet aucun cas d'ignorance totale de la mode moldue dans la fournée de cette année, juste des fautes de goûts criantes. Je vous applaudis tous pour votre discipline et vous invite à agir de même l'année prochaine ! _

_Pour certains de ces parents, c'était la première fois qu'ils venaient à la gare autrement qu'en tant qu'élèves. Ceux-là ont peut-être déjà reçu une lettre de leur enfant écrite hier soir. Pour les autres, vous devrez sans doute attendre un peu plus longtemps. Ceux qui ne sont plus en première année ont tendance à être moins rapides à écrire à leurs pauvres parents inquiets. L'année dernière, ma femme et moi avons dû attendre une semaine avant que notre cher rejeton daigne nous prévenir qu'il était bien arrivé. Je ne lui en veux pas tant que ça je n'écrivais pas beaucoup à mes parents non plus : ma directrice de maison s'en chargeait à ma place. Je crois que mes parents ne se plaignaient pas tant que ça de mon côté fauteur de trouble._

_Mais faisons l'impasse sur mes souvenirs d'enfance, car la rentrée d'hier était historique. En effet, comme vous le savez tous à présent, il n'y avait pas que des humains à rentrer à Poudlard ! De quoi nous faire une belle revue littéraire : Sorciers Alternatifs nous régalent avec en Une l'interview d'une famille d'Elfes de Maison qui ont accompagné pour la première fois hier leur fils à la gare. La Gazette du Sorcier nous offre à lire un article plus classique sur la rentrée, accompagné de quelques photographies (prises par le toujours talentueux Caradoc Warrington) où humains et non-humains se mêlent plus ou moins joyeusement. Quant au Chicaneur, il titre sur les prunes dirigeables et ses dangers. Rien que de très ordinaire de leur part, en fait._

_Nous recevons aujourd'hui Hermione Weasley, directrice du Département de Liaison entre Espèces, qui nous parle de la reforme qu'elle a proposée et de son application. Bonjour Mrs Weasley, alors, vos premières impressions ? _

_-Bonjour Mr Jordan. Mes premières impressions sont assez positives. Il y avait neuf non-humains à la rentrée d'hier, trois elfes de maison, quatre centaures et deux gobelins. Quatre d'entre eux ont été admis en première année. Les cinq autres, qui avaient suivi des cours par correspondance, ont été répartis dans les années qui correspondaient à leur niveau._

_-Hier matin, Lord Stoddart était assis sur cette chaise. Il a pointé du doigt le danger de confier nos connaissances à d'autres espèces, et a émis des doutes sur la capacité de celles-ci à respecter la loi du Secret. Que lui répondez-vous ?_

_-Je rappellerai à Lord Stoddart que ces autres espèces, comme vous dites, se cachent depuis au moins aussi longtemps que nous. Ce n'est pas notre magie qui va changer leurs habitudes de discrétion._

_-Et confier des baguettes à des gobelins, ce que nous refusons depuis des siècles, cela vous parait-il une bonne idée ?_

_-Les gobelins qui ont accepté ces baguettes ont passé un serment inviolable les empêchant de blesser quelqu'un avec en dehors du cas de légitime défense. Donc à moins d'attaquer un gobelin, vous ne risquez rien de plus qu'avec un gobelin sans baguette. Et avec ou sans, il faudrait être idiot pour attaquer un gobelin._

_-Effectivement, et merci, Mrs Weasley, de m'avoir accordé cette interview._

_-Merci à vous._

_-Nous revenons après un morceau des Bizarr' Sisters, Magic Works. J'ai dansé là-dessus à Poudlard. Mrs Weasley aussi d'ailleurs. C'était un morceau inédit à cette époque. Ça ne me rajeunit pas, pas vrai ? »_

_Au saut du Lit avec Lee, RITM, 2 septembre 2019_

* * *

_Ginny_

Ginny esquissa quelques pas de danse en entendant la radio. Harry, qui prenait déjà son café, sourit en la voyant. Il se levait assez tôt pour entendre l'émission de Lee chaque matin, au contraire de sa femme, dont la carrière de chroniqueuse à Quidditch Magazine lui permettait de dormir plus longtemps.

« Lee n'a pas tort. Effectivement, ça ne nous rajeunit pas, dit-elle à son mari.

-Tu n'es peut-être plus aussi jeune, mais tu es toujours aussi belle, lui dit Harry. Et puis je vois plein d'avantage à avoir vieilli, ajouta-t-il.

-Vraiment ?

-Et bien, je n'ai plus Voldemort aux trousses, je n'affronte plus de dragons, on a une famille complètement folle et le meilleur, c'est que je peux me ridiculiser à danser avec toi et pas avec Parvati. C'est donc absolument parfait. »

Ginny éclata de rire en suivant son mari dans sa tentative avortée de valse. Sa joie se fit assourdie dans le cou d'Harry.

Teddy

Dans son lit, Teddy se réveillait, ouvrant des yeux qui, pendant son sommeil, avaient repris leur douce teinte de miel. Il les avait fait passer par toutes les couleurs du spectre hier, tout cela pour faire rire Victoire. Elle l'en avait récompensé en embrassant chacune de ses paupières. Et ce matin-là, il se réveillait à ses côtés, contemplant ses courbes parsemées de ravissantes taches de rousseurs. Victoire se tourna et Teddy en profita pour retracer du doigt les traits de sa copine. Elle posa son regard sur le garçon aux cheveux bruns, toutes ses métamorphoses étant tombées pendant la nuit. Victoire tendit la main et posa le doigt sur le bout du nez de son copain avec un sourire encore endormi.

« Hey, murmura-t-elle. »

Il lui sourit. Un regard au réveil les convainquit qu'ils avaient le temps de se faire encore un câlin. Ils en profitèrent pour replonger sous les draps de Teddy. Le petit-déjeuner et le monde extérieur attendrait bien.

_Fleur_

Fleur, après avoir transplané sur le porche du 12, square Grimmaurd, s'attacha les cheveux avant d'entrer dans l'ambiance douce-amère de la maison refuge des Amis Lupins, son chien se collant à sa jambe, encore sous le choc du transplanage. Fleur s'arrêta à l'entrée. Pour une fois, une atmosphère d'euphorie régnait. Fleur sentit son cœur se dégager d'un poids en reconnaissant le parfum du bonheur. Il était si rare dans cette maison, porteuse du malheur de ses anciens occupants, les Black, contraints par leur propre orgueil à se conformer à des règles terriblement rigides, auquel s'ajoutait le désespoir des locataires présents, maudits et détruits, et de leurs familles.

Mais ce jour-là, un doux fumet de joie se dégageait de la maison, et même les sens à peine non-humains de Fleur pouvaient le percevoir. C'était dans l'air et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, malgré ses inquiétudes. Elle travaillait ici pour ces moments-là. En rejoignant Andromeda dans la salle de préparation, elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à ressentir un soulagement.

« Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je ressens autant de bonheur dans cette maison, glissa Andromeda à Fleur.

-Nero est entré à Poudlard ? Il est dans quelle Maison ? demanda Fleur.

-A Serdaigle, comme son père. Rhéa est vraiment très contente. Les autres aussi, mais juste parce que c'est la première fois qu'un loup-garou est officiellement élève de Poudlard.

-Pourtant, il y a bien un professeur qui a été mordu et qui enseigne depuis trois ans, non ? Elle a été accepté à cause de l'ARL et c'est une femme, donc les vieux conservateurs la considèrent assurément comme moins dangereuse, mais ça ne devrais pas être un tel évènement, grommela Fleur, à la fois heureuse de cette victoire et triste du temps nécessaire pour l'obtenir. »

_Ron_

Ron se tourna vers son suspect. L'apothicaire avait le visage très calme, ce que démentaient ses mains qui se serraient convulsivement. Un tic regrettable, pensa le rouquin, et qui venait confirmer sa première impression. Félix Babil avait bel et bien quelque chose à se reprocher. Le tout était de trouver quoi.

En effet, si l'apothicaire, qui avait pignon sur rue dans la partie la plus fréquentable de l'Allée des Embrumes et se fondait bien dans la semi-légalité du lieu, était connu chez les Aurors pour flirter avec l'illégalité, rien n'avait jamais pu être prouvé contre lui. Et voilà que Ron se retrouvait sur une affaire de trafic d'ingrédients de potion périmés, qui semblait naître chez ce cher Mr Babil, à la grande surprise (affichée) de ce dernier. Ron soupira, se préparant mentalement à la longue, minutieuse et ennuyante enquête qui les attendait, son coéquipier et lui.

Lorsque Harry lui avait donné cette affaire, Ron avait bien compris que son habitude des trafics (on ne tenait pas une boutique comme les sorciers facétieux sans se tenir au courant des cours du marché noir, et Ron reconnaissait avoir gardé cette déplorable, mais utile, habitude) n'était pas la seule raison du choix de son meilleur ami.

L'Auror de première classe Weasley jeta un coup d'œil à son nouveau partenaire et retint un nouveau soupir. Il comprenait bien qu'avoir été choisi pour encadrer un bleu seulement neuf ans après son propre apprentissage était un honneur, mais c'était un honneur dont il se serait bien passé, surtout si c'était pour se voir cantonner à des missions d'un niveau à peine plus haut que l'enquête sur les contrefaçons de Pastilles Néansangs que se coltinait Nott, lui aussi affublé d'un jeune à former. Jolie, d'ailleurs, la gamine que se traînait l'ancien Serpentard, mais Nott n'était pas du genre à conter fleurette à son apprentie. Il avait assez de problèmes entre Zabini et Bullstrode.

Ron, ne souhaitant pas penser à la vie privée tumultueuse de son collègue et ancien camarade de classe, porta son attention sur son bleu. Timothy Sterling, ses A.S.P.I.C.s à peine en poche, lui paraissait scandaleusement jeune, ce qui, de la part de quelqu'un qui affrontait déjà un Troll à onze ans, était un peu l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, mais passons sur la légère hypocrisie de Mr Weasley. Au moins, pensa celui-ci, Sterling se taisait.

Ron continua à observer son environnement, espérant trouver une bonne raison d'emmener Babil au Ministère, si possible les menottes aux poignets. Son regard tomba sur les chaudrons qui s'alignaient gaiement contre le mur et son visage s'illumina.

« Tu sais, Sterling, dit-il en approchant nonchalamment des chaudrons, mon frère a commencé par travailler au département de la coopération magique internationale quand il est sorti de Poudlard. Comme c'était un débutant, ils l'ont mis sur des dossiers emmerdants, comme l'épaisseur des fonds de chaudrons. Sauf que mon frère…, et bien, disons qu'il a adoré et que pendant toutes les vacances d'été de ma troisième année, il n'a pas arrêté d'en parler. Tu peux croire que j'étais vraiment heureux de retourner à Poudlard, surtout qu'après deux mois, toute la famille était incollable sur les fonds de chaudrons. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, Mr Babil, les vôtres me paraissent un peu fins… Ils sont à vendre, n'est-ce pas ? Je crois que vous allez devoir me suivre… Vous savez, ce genre de non-respect des règlements, ça peut vous valoir cent gallions d'amende et un mois de détention… Sterling ! Tu prends ce chaudron. Tu ne lui jette pas de sorts, surtout, ça pourrait contaminer notre preuve. »

_George_

George recula juste avant l'explosion. Il faillit se retourner pour voir comment allait Fred et se félicita d'avoir juste failli. Puis il leva les yeux au ciel, admirant la tache orange au plafond. Ces citrouilles bondissantes étaient loin d'être prêtes, et Halloween se rapprochait à grands pas. Un Recurvite plus tard, le plafond avait retrouvé sa couleur d'origine, et George se remit au travail dans son arrière-boutique. A côté, il entendait August Bergson, son vendeur, qui s'occupait de la boutique, à présent presque vide, la plupart des clients étant rentrés à Poudlard la veille. George le savait assez, et c'était bien la seule chose qui l'avait convaincu d'aller s'enfermer dans son atelier. Ça, et l'approche d'Halloween et l'absence de Roxanne et de Freddie.

George n'aurait jamais pensé que ses enfants compteraient autant pour lui. De toute façon, à la mort de son frère, il ne pensait pas que qui que ce soit pourrait un jour compter pour lui. Alors, quand il avait croisé Angelina à l'enterrement, il avait été surpris de s'intéresser à nouveau à quelque chose. D'abord, ça avait été pour cette surprise qu'il avait accepté de la revoir. Et puis il s'était rendu compte qu'elle était jolie, avec sa peau brune, ses grands yeux noirs et ses cheveux crépus, qu'elle était intelligente, et aussi dotée d'un sacré sens de l'humour. Elle était un peu brisée aussi, le cœur complètement saccagé par l'amour et la mort. Jamais elle ne s'était laissée aller à l'appeler Fred. Jamais il ne s'était laissé aller à croire qu'il n'était qu'une doublure. Il s'était posé la question, au départ, et elle aussi, mas ce qu'ils avaient les rendaient heureux, et aucun des deux ne se plaignait du fantôme de Fred.

Roxanne état née en ouvrant des yeux noirs et étonnés. Lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras, George s'étonna d'avoir pu être le père d'un petit être aussi calme. Étrange alchimie qui avait neutralisé ses gènes de trouble-fête et posé un nouveau baume sur leur blessure. Freddie, lui, tout au contraire, s'affirma dès sa naissance comme le digne héritier de son père et de son oncle, apportant avec lui une nouvelle génération de roublardise. Ses deux enfants, aussi contraires que l'eau et l'huile, devinrent rapidement la prunelle des yeux de leur père. Sauf qu'ils étaient partis jusqu'aux vacances et que George se retrouvait plongé jusqu'au cou dans son travail, espérant oublier ainsi sa sensation d'abandon.

George travailla ainsi toute la matinée, oubliant complètement le monde extérieur et se concentrant exclusivement sur sa citrouille, voulant doser avec précision les explosifs nécessaires à son projet. Angelina le tira de son labo à midi tapante, le kidnappant pour qu'il déjeune avec elle. Il grommela un peu pour la forme, mais fit signe à August de fermer la boutique et de prendre sa pause. George passa un bras autour de la taille de sa femme, et ils partirent tous les deux manger un morceau.

_Percy_

La Cheminoconférence tirait à sa fin (et Percy en remerciait Merlin, ses genoux étaient en capilotade, malgré les sorts de matelassage qu'il avait lancés sur le sol avant de s'installer), lorsque son homologue français posa la question fatidique.

« Faudra-t-il de nouvelles normes pour les non-humains ? »

Percy haussa un sourcil et se retint de se frapper la tête contre le sol. Chacun de leur côté, ses homologues se disputaient, juraient et hurlaient que leurs stands étaient tout à fait sûrs pour tout le monde, par Merlin, par Morgane et par la Déesse ! La Foire Internationale était encore loin d'être prête, pensa Percy, en regrettant que ce soit au tour de la Grande-Bretagne de l'organiser. Ce n'allait pas être la dernière fois, supposa-t-il avec résignation.

_Teddy_

Au square Grimmaurd, Teddy et Victoire étaient arrivés juste à temps pour aider à débarrasser la table de la cuisine. Ils firent mine de ne pas remarquer les mimiques goguenardes de certains des pensionnaires, habitués qu'ils étaient à passer une bonne partie de leur temps avec des gens au sens plus développés que la moyenne. Après tout, cette association avait d'abord été créée pour eux.

Victoire avait découvert sa vocation dans cette maison. La lente préparation de la potion Tue-loup et la précipitation, chaque mois, pour vérifier que chacun avait sa dose, l'intéressaient depuis qu'elle savait marcher. Mais ce qu'elle avait toujours préféré, c'était l'après pleine lune, lorsque sa mère et Andromeda et d'autres soigneurs volontaires faisaient le tour des locataires et de ceux qui vivaient à l'extérieur. C'est en voyant les blessures guérir, en entendant les mots d'apaisements, en sentant le soulagement des patients que Victoire avait décidé de devenir Medicomage.

Teddy… Teddy lui, s'y était rapproché du fantôme de son père, et plus précisément de sa part tourmentée. La fréquentation de gens maudits comme lui avait permis au jeune garçon qu'il était de comprendre comment son père était devenu ce héros discret dont son parrain et sa grand-mère lui parlait, où cet homme, auquel la société sorcière avait presque retiré le droit d'être humain, avait trouvé le courage de se battre et de mourir, d'aimer et de vivre. Quel était la nature de cet homme que sa mère avait aimé de toute son âme. Car ce portrait du père dressait aussi, en filigrane, celui de la mère. Et ses parents se mettaient alors à vivre dans sa tête et dans son cœur, autrement que comme des histoires à moitié racontées, autrement que comme des inconnus à l'air familier, ceux qu'il cherchait désespérément dans son reflet.

Cette Maison dédiée aux monstres était pour eux, car monstres, ils l'étaient. Hybrides d'hybrides, anormaux parmi les anormaux. Un jour, Teddy avait entendu Fleur dire à sa grand-mère, à la Black impie, que les hommes acceptaient mieux les non-humains quand ils étaient beaux, mais qu'ils n'oubliaient pas pour autant leur crainte et leur haine. Fleur y avait fait face, perdant son innocence et une partie de sa confiance en elle. Teddy aimait déjà Victoire quand il l'avait entendu. Il l'aimait depuis toujours. Et depuis il se demandait ce qu'elle était. Ce qu'il était aussi. En quelle mesure étaient-ils humains ?

_Harry_

Harry posa la tête contre la table de la cuisine, gémissant à moitié à cause de la douleur qui pilonnait ses tempes. Il posa ses mains contre les côtés de son crâne, effectuant de petits cercles du bout des doigts, espérant ainsi faire passer son mal. Il songea un instant qu'il avait au moins la chance de ne pas avoir à supporter les cris des enfants, pour une fois heureux que Poudlard soit si loin.

Il sentit un mouvement dans la pièce et leva les yeux, vigilant, baguette à la main, ses réflexes tournant à plein régime. Andy se tenait à côté de la table, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir, les yeux exorbités et les oreilles un rien aplaties. Harry savait que l'Elfe de maison aurait pu passer sans qu'il le remarque. A la place, celui-ci avait préféré l'aider, malgré sa gêne, sa timidité et son conditionnement. L'Auror lui en fut reconnaissant. Il rengaina sa baguette immédiatement, se souvenant de la peur d'Andy face aux sorciers. Cette peur, quinze ans chez les Potter n'avaient pas suffi à la calmer véritablement.

« Il y a des émeutes sur le Chemin de Traverse, Mr Harry ? »

Harry sourit à ce titre, une plaisanterie entre eux. Andy tenait mordicus à l'appeler Mr, tandis que lui voulait tout autant à ce qu'on l'appelle par son prénom. Leur obstination étant égale, ils avaient décidés d'un compromis qui seyait bien à la maisonnée, à la fois élégante et familière. Le « Mr Harry » d'Andy prouvait au chef des Aurors qu'il était enfin rentré à la maison.

Revenant au présent, Harry grimaça.

« Devant chez Ollivander et devant Gringotts. Certaines réformes passent mal, répondit-il.

-Voulez-vous que je vous sorte la moto, Mr Harry ?

-Je vais m'en occuper, merci Andy. Un tour dehors me feras le plus grand bien.»

_Ron_

L'Auror roux sirotait son café, les yeux cernés. Babil avait tenu dix heures, faisant mentir son nom. Il était resté silencieux, et Ron voyait avec une pointe d'angoisse arriver le moment où l'apothicaire pourrait demander un avocat. Il leur restait deux heures pour le faire parler, et ils étaient au point mort.

Dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Babil tapotait du bout des doigts, et Ron décida qu'il en avait assez. Il était temps de sortir les grands moyens. Il saisit quelques parchemins vierges, qu'il ensorcela pour leur donner l'aspect de documents officiels et secrets. Puis il fit signe a Sterling de le suivre.

Il s'installa face au suspect, l'air grave, et attendit quelques minutes avant de commencer à parler. La tension était à son comble lorsqu'il ouvrit son faux dossier, faisant mine de trouver son contenu terriblement intéressant. Il releva ensuite les yeux, fixant avec toute l'amertume possible l'apothicaire en face de lui. Celui-ci tentait de cacher son angoisse, mais ses mains le trahissaient à nouveau.

« Dossier intéressant, murmura Ron. 1998, l'Allée des Embrumes. Vous y étiez, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, commença Babil. J'ai ouvert ma boutique en 1983, c'est vrai, mais…

-Vous le savez très bien. Ces dix moldues qui ont perdu la mémoire…

-Ce n'était pas moi ! Je l'ai déjà dit aux Aurors à ce moment !

-Mais nous étions débordé à cette époque, susurra Ron. Je me demande ce que nous trouverions maintenant… Je devrais peut-être faire rouvrir l'enquête, pas vrai Sterling, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son collègue.

-C'est vrai que le contre sort du sortilège d'Amnésie est tout à fait au point, renchérit le jeune Auror.

-Mais puisque je vous dis que je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans, répliqua Babil, une angoisse sourde dans la voix.

-L'important, ce n'est pas ce que tu dis. C'est ce que je dis, moi, lui dit Ron en se penchant sur la table. »

Babil se mit à table.

_Hermione_

Mrs Weasley bailla. La matinée était déjà bien avancée et la pile de dossiers sur son bureau avait diminué de moitié. Mais la moitié qui restait était si gigantesque, si gargantuesque. Montagne de parchemins, de mots, de mots vides de sens. Tout ça pour quoi, hein ? Pour chaque pas en avant qu'elle faisait faire à son monde, elle sentait le poids de tous ces gens qui voudraient qu'elle s'arrête, qu'elle ne bouge plus, qu'elle disparaisse. La première fois qu'ils avaient sauvé le monde était la plus simple. C'étaient les vingt-unes années suivantes qui avaient été dures. C'étaient ces années-là qui se lisaient sur son visage, sur ses rides, ses cheveux blancs et ses pattes d'oies.

Peut-être qu'elle devrait arrêter. Ne plus rien faire, s'immobiliser, se reposer, dormir enfin. Laisser le monde se débrouiller sans elle. Après tout, il avait réussi à tenir jusqu'à maintenant. Il tiendrait encore. Il serait encore debout longtemps après elle.

Hermione secoua la tête. Qui croyait-elle tromper avec ces mots, avec ses maux ? Elle-même, peut-être. Pure folie. Elle dormirait quand elle serait morte. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de faire une petite pause. C'était l'heure du déjeuner, après tout. Et elle en connaissait deux autres qui auraient bien besoin de souffler un peu aussi.

_Victoire_

D'un geste sûr, tenant fermement sa baguette, la jolie blonde ouvrit le cadavre devant elle. Deux sorts bien placés plus tard, elle avait soulevé les diverses couches d'épiderme et de graisse, mettant à jour les muscles. Elle offrait un étrange tableau, beauté absolue et détachée côte-à-côte avec ce tout récent écorché anatomique. Le silence était quasi-total.

« Beau travail, Victoire, lui lança Mr Knogler, son professeur. Maintenant, remet tout en place, referme-le et laisse la place à Emily. »

Victoire s'exécuta avec un doux sourire. Le cours d'anatomie était du tout cuit, ce semestre.

_Ron_

L'Auror passa la main dans ses cheveux roux, affectant une nonchalance feinte. Le regard insistant de son… Bleu ne l'avait pas lâché depuis la veille. Il fallait que ça cesse. Il était un homme marié, par le caleçon de Merlin (il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve de nouveaux jurons. Quelque chose qui n'implique pas les sous-vêtements de Merlin. Hermione n'appréciait pas vraiment) ! Blagues à part, Sterling semblait soucieux. Ron en eut assez et lui intima de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Ce que vous avez dit à Babil, hier…

-Je lui ai beaucoup parlé, répondit le rouquin, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

-Sur le fait que ce que vous pouviez l'envoyer en prison d'un claquement de doigt… C'était vrai ? Vous l'auriez fait ? »

Ron se retourna, faisant enfin face au bleu. Sterling était tendu, sérieux, comme s'il savait que son avenir pouvait dépendre de cette discussion.

« Tu sais ce que c'est le courage, lui demanda Ron ? Ce n'est pas être téméraire et foncer sans réfléchir, ça c'est de la connerie. Le courage, le vrai courage, c'est savoir s'oublier, c'est être prêt à mourir pour ce qui doit être fait. Après ça, tous les honneurs du monde n'ont aucune saveur. Les seules choses qui comptent, c'est tous les petits bonheurs qui te rappellent que tu n'es pas encore mort, toutes ces joies qui te font oublier que tes cauchemars n'en sont pas, que tu as vraiment fuis, que ces cris ont bel et bien retenti contre les grilles de ta prison et que tu ne pouvais vraiment rien faire pour sauver la femme que tu aimes, que tous ces cadavres étaient vraiment ceux des gens que tu chérissais, que ton frère est vraiment mort sous tes yeux et que tu as juste pu cacher son corps... »

Ron dû s'interrompre pour chasser les larmes de ses yeux. Il reprit quelques secondes plus tard, la voix à nouveau neutre.

« Oui, la souffrance permet de relativiser les choses. L'attrait du pouvoir, par exemple... En effet, j'aurais pu faire emprisonner Babil. Mais en faisant ça, je serais devenu un de ces monstres qui peuplent mes cauchemars. Je n'aurais plus pu me regarder en face. Je serais mort et pour moi, et pour mes amis, qui m'auraient condamné sans hésiter une seule seconde. Cette action aurait fait de moi un homme que je n'aimerais pas connaître.

Mais il faut que tu saches une chose, reprit Ron avec un sourire rusé sur les lèvres, tu as le droit de mentir au suspect. C'est la première règle à connaître lors d'un interrogatoire.»

_Harry_

La tête penchée sur trois rapports à la fois, Harry faillit ne pas entendre l'entrée de son assistante. Faillit seulement. Il se redressa, baguette à la main, pour faire face à l'air plus que blasé de Wye Ollerton. La jeune femme, du haut de son mètre quarante, le toisait avec le même regard désabusé et totalement désintéressé qu'elle portait sur le monde.

« Wye, grogna Harry, sans espoir, combien de fois vous ais-je dit de vous annoncer avant d'entrer ? Vous allez vous prendre un maléfice, un jour ! »

Wye ne répondit pas et s'effaça, laissant passer la femme qui la suivait.

« Toujours aussi causante, ta secrétaire, lança Hermione avec calme.

-Mais elle travaille bien. Et Ginny est heureuse de savoir que mon assistante ne me retiendra pas au travail.

-Je crois que Ginny le savais déjà. Tu viens ?

-Serait-ce un enlèvement, Mrs Weasley, lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire ?

-Plutôt un sauvetage, répliqua-t-elle. Je viens soustraire mon mari et mon meilleur ami à leurs obligations pour aller manger un morceau.

-Ça doit pouvoir s'arranger. »

* * *

Voila pour le deuxième chapitre qui est donc un chapitre "hors-Poudlard". Le prochain se passera à Poudlard et aura pour héros la nouvelle génération. Vous y découvrirez de nouveaux personnages et d'autres très anciens. Je peux vous promettre des changements pour nos sorciers favoris. Mais je ne peux rien vous promettre 'un point de vue date, parce que le chapitre 3, _Sons of Sun_, est encore en cours d'écriture (5000 mots sont écrits, mais je sais que je suis loin d'avoir fini ce chapitre). Il devrait normalement arriver au plus tard au mois d'août.

Enfin, pour vous faire saliver, bande-annonce:

_Louis était là, et c'était elle qu'il regardait avec cette attention soutenue. C'était tout ce qui comptait. _

_ Elle faillit ne pas entendre les cris en provenance du couloir._

_..._

_Elle serra les poings. Potter était là, avec ses cheveux châtains artistiquement décoiffés, ses trois taches de rousseur sur le bout du nez et ses yeux noisettes. Il était là, juste en face, et elle n'avait qu'une envie, le cribler de coups, briser chacun de ses os, le réduire en bouillie._

_..._

_En entendant cette voix, Hugo ferma les yeux et soupira un bon coup. Pas elle... Et bien si. Nott arrivait. Cette grande perche blonde se dirigeait vers eux avec un grand sourire. Sourire qui se figea lorsqu'elle croisa le regard d'Hugo. Elle fronça alors le nez avec mépris, accentuant ainsi sa ressemblance avec un lapin psychopathe. _

_..._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

_-Si je te le disais, je devrais te tuer, répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur. »_

_..._

_« Cela fait toujours aussi bizarre d'être mort, lui glissa Fred._

_-Je sais, lui murmura James en réponse. »_

Oui, je sais, certain de ces morceaux de phrases sont du pur sadisme ^^.


	3. Sons of Sun partie 1

**Disclaimer: **L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette histoire. La plupart des personnages, des lieux et des concepts évoqués sont à J.K. Rowling.

**Avertissement: le rating T n'est pas là pour faire joli. Au cours de cette fic, certains thèmes seront abordés qui pourraient choquer. **

**Note:** Le troisième chapitre (qui se passe à Poudlard, dans le même laps de temps que le deuxième) a été divisé en deux parce qu'il est trop long.

Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Leelyth, ma correctrice, donc je poste une version non corrigée de ce chapitre, en espérant pouvoir la remplacer bientôt par une version corrgée. En attendant, j'espère que les fautes qui trainent ne gêneront pas trop votre lecture.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de reviewer.

Vous trouverez sur fanfic-sides . livejournal . com (sans les espaces) des contenus "bonus" de cette fic à mesure que les chapitres seront publiés.

* * *

_Compte-rendu de la Cousinade Weasley du 13 juillet 2011, qui a eu lieu au fond du jardin de Papithur et Mamolly :_

_(Pris en note par Roxanne Weasley, parce que c'est moi qui aie la plus jolie écriture)_

_Participants :_

_-Tonton Charlie, chargé de nous surveiller, mais qui s'est endormi dans le hamac en nous laissant des directives très claires (si Mino, « Ne vous cassez rien et ne faites pas de bruit » c'est très clair!)._

_Trop vieux pour qu'on écrive son âge._

_-Teddy, qui n'est pas un Weasley-mais-presque, président de séance, 13 ans._

_-Victoire, qui va entrer à Poudlard dans un mois et demi (je suis trop jalouse!), 11 ans._

_-Dominique, que tout le monde appelle Mino, presque toute ses dents et pas contente que j'écrive pas qu'elle les a toutes, 9 ans._

_-Lucy, qui vient d'entamer une grève de la faim contre les choux de Bruxelles (grève qui s'arrêtera au goûter, tout le monde le sais), 8 ans._

_-Roxanne, moi, plus prête à écrire qu'à parler, 8 ans._

_-Louis, dont l'anniversaire est dans trois jours et qui dit qu'il a le même âge que moi alors que c'est même pas vrai, 7 ans._

_-Fred, mon abruti de petit frère qui a mis une sauterelle dans ma salade, même si maman a pas voulu me croire quand je lui ai dit que c'était lui, 7 ans._

_-James, qui je suis sûre a aidé Fred ce midi et à qui j'en veux aussi, 7 ans._

_-Molly, qui est très fière d'avoir (enfin!) perdu ses deux dents de devant et qui sourit tout le temps pour les montrer, 6 ans._

_-Rose, qui a bien voulu arrêter de gribouiller sur mon cahier pour venir avec nous, 5 ans._

_-Albus, en pleine découverte du vieil appareil photo de Tonton Percy que Papa lui a donné en lui disant de bien le casser, 5 ans._

_-Lily, qui s'est collée à James avec un grand sourire encore plein de gâteau du dessert, 3 ans._

_-Hugo, qui suce un caillou (je ne sais pas pourquoi), 3 ans._

_Sujet : Le départ à Poudlard de Teddy et Victoire._

_Teddy a commencé par rappeler que Victoire et lui partaient bientôt et qu'il fallait donc se préparer en conséquence._

_Lucy a demandé pourquoi on en parlait si tôt alors que l'on allait passer toutes nos vacances ensemble et elle a dit qu'elle ne voyait pas à quoi elle devait se préparer._

_Dominique a répondu que elle, elle devait se préparer à envahir la chambre de Victoire pendant son absence et à être enfin tranquille sans sa bonne-rien de sœur. Elle a dit ça en entortillant une de ses boucles blondes (celles que je rêve d'avoir) autour d'un de ses doigts, l'air toute gentille._

_Victoire a répliqué qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à entrer dans sa chambre, parce que sinon, elle allait tester sur elle tous les sortilèges qu'elle avait appris à Poudlard dès son retour des vacances. Elle, elle n'avait pas l'air toute gentille._

_Teddy a ajouté qu'il connaissait un sortilège qui faisait pousser des boutons et qu'il voulait bien l'apprendre à Victoire._

_James a demandé s'il pouvait aussi lui apprendre._

_Dominique a rappelé que l'on n'a pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard et que sa sœur ne lui faisait pas peur._

_Louis a dit qu'il ne voulait pas de sœurs avec des boutons, parce qu'elles étaient déjà méchantes, et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elles soient moches en plus._

_Dominique et Victoire lui ont répondu de la fermer._

_Lily a levé le poing et a donné un coup à James avec un grand sourire._

_Hugo s'est mis à rire et a failli avaler son caillou. Teddy lui a fait recracher et Hugo s'est mis à chouiner un peu._

_Fred a détaché Lily de James parce qu'ils commençaient à se battre. Lily a frappé Fred._

_Teddy a demandé le calme. Personne ne l'a écouté. Hugo a pleuré plus fort._

_Rose a profité du bruit pour reprendre son dessin. Sur MON cahier._

_Dominique et Victoire continuaient à s'hurler dessus. Lucy rigolait. Louis et James sont allés se cacher derrière Teddy. Albus a jeté son appareil photo sur le hamac. Tonton Charlie s'est réveillé et a demandé si ce n'était pas bientôt fini ce bazar. _

_Vu au bal du Ministère :_

_ La famille Weasley au grand complet. Arthur, directeur du département des accidents et catastrophes magiques, et Molly Weasley, son épouse et présidente de l'association pour une éducation mixte, menaient avec enthousiasme leur clan. Molly Weasley, très raffinée dans une robe bleu sombre au col carré, assortie d'une étole étoilée, nous a confié qu'il faudrait s'attendre à des nouveautés à partir de cet automne. Mr Weasley, dont la robe d'un ton taupe et d'une coupe très simple semblait avoir été coupée pour mettre en valeur celle de son épouse, n'a rien ajouté, mais son sourire laissait entendre que des choses se trament effectivement au sein du clan Weasley. _

_ William Weasley, chef de la section des Briseurs de Sorts d'élite de Gringotts, au bras de sa magnifique épouse, la française Fleur Delacour Weasley, coprésidente de l'association des Amis Lupin, n'a rien voulu nous dire sur d'éventuels projets familiaux, mais nous as parlé longuement des nouvelles taxes mises en place par la banque. Retenez qu'il vaut mieux investir en Europe ou en Océanie, et évitez avec le plus grand soin les États-Unis, le taux de change y étant particulièrement défavorable. Mrs Weasley s'est aussi exprimée sur les projets d'agrandissement de son association. Elle souhaiterait acheter une maison de campagne pour les loups-garous en convalescence. Elle nous a d'ailleurs enchantées en nous racontant la réponse que lui avait fait son agent immobilier : « Euh... des quoi ? ». En plus d'être très drôle, Mrs Delacour Weasley était très élégante dans une longue robe saumon ceinturée d'un long ruban noir de velours, tout comme son mari en redingote de toile beige accessoirisée d'une cravate bleue claire. _

_ Ils étaient accompagnés par Charlie Weasley, ancien Attrapeur vedette de Gryffondor et actuel directeur de la Réserve de Dragons de Moldavie. Toujours célibataire, celui-ci ne nous a envoyé qu'un sourire mystérieux avant d'inviter sa mère à valser. Il était charmant dans une robe cuivrée à revers vert sombre._

_ Percy Weasley, qui est pressenti pour le rôle de directeur du département de coopération magique internationale, et sa femme Audrey, chef-pâtissière, nous ont éblouis en violet. Mrs Thompson-Weasley portait une robe longue et droite, légèrement évasée en bas, parsemée de cristaux et agrémentée d'un boléro en dentelle plus sombre. Mr Weasley, quand lui, était en robe à manches larges et col droit, d'un violet presque noir. Ce dernier nous a informés qu'il tiendrait une réunion sur la Foire Internationale avec ses homologues européens au mois de septembre._

_ Venait ensuite George Weasley, propriétaire des boutiques _Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux, _qui avait revêtu, avec sa flamboyance ordinaire, une robe orange sous un manteau léger turquoise et or. Sa femme, Angelina Johnson-Weasley, assistante d'Ollivander, portait une robe vaporeuse du même bleu avec des créoles et de lourds bracelets dorés. Ils n'ont pas souhaité s'exprimer. Mr Weasley nous a juste glissés que le fabricant de baguette pensait prendre sa retraite._

_ L'Auror Ronald Weasley et son épouse, Mrs Hermione Granger-Weasley, directrice du Département de Liaison entre Espèces étaient charmants, en vêtement moldus pour elle, sorcier pour lui. Elle portait une robe courte de soie vert sombre, très large au niveau de la taille et serrée juste au-dessus des genoux. Détail intéressant, les côtés de la robe était en fait l'arrière des manches, qui ne couvraient que les épaules. Lui portait une robe classique brune, brodée d'argenté. Ils nous ont bien confirmé qu'Hermione était à la tête d'un nouveau projet, approuvé par le Ministre Shacklebot en personne, mais que c'était confidentiel._

_ Sont ensuite entrés les Potter. Mrs Ginny Weasley-Potter, ancienne poursuiveuse des Harpies et chroniqueuse à Quidditch Magazine, portait un modèle unique de Mrs Guipure, une robe blanche drapée sur l'épaule, par-dessus une sous robe ajustée noire et ceinturée par une double lanière noire._

_Mr Harry Potter, Capitaine du bureau des Aurors, en robe stricte verte avec un col bordé de doré, a salué la paix actuelle._

_ Ils étaient accompagnés de leurs enfants : Victoire Weasley, en robe bleue évasée avec collier de perles, aux bras de Teddy Lupin, robe orange et cheveux bleus. Dominique Weasley, En robe courte à bustier noir et jupe crayon floue blanche, que l'on a aperçue pleine discussion houleuse avec Adam Carter, langue-de-plomb en charge des protections du Poudlard Express. Lucy Weasley, dans une robe à jupe corolle rouge avec bande noire dix centimètres au-dessus de l'ourlet était radieuse en compagnie de Roxanne Weasley, robe de mousseline verte, avec jupe plissée et évasée au mollet, ceinture nouée et haut large avec manches courtes et col bateau, et de Louis Weasley, en robe de soirée grise et noire. Fred Weasley et James Potter sont restés ensemble tout le long de la soirée, Fred en manteau léger beige sur une robe bleu claire, James en robe bordeaux. Molly II Weasley était charmante en robe dos-nu marron avec ceinture couleur paille. Rose Weasley, en robe blanche style empire accessoirisée avec des pampilles dorées et Albus Potter, vêtu de soie bronze, ont échangé quelques points de vue avec des artistes étrangers. Enfin, les deux cadets, Lily Potter et Hugo Weasley, respectivement en tunique longue sans manche mauve d'inspiration grecque et en robe bleu foncé, ont fait dansé leurs parents et le reste de leur famille._

_Parvati Goldstein, Sorciers Alternatifs, 20 juillet 2019 _

_Molly_

Quand elle entra dans le compartiment, Becca et Neal se disputaient, tandis que Hollis courait après Blop. Le crapaud, pensant s'échapper, se rua vers la porte, mais Hollis le plaqua au sol, stoppant enfin la course folle du batracien. Il le remit dans son panier et tenta ensuite de se recoiffer.

Neal s'était assis sur l'autre banquette, les bras croisés, tandis que Becca hurlait encore. Molly ferma la porte.

« ...Et je te jure que la prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup pareil … Neal ? Tu m'écoute ? »

Sans faire attention aux éclats de voix en fond sonore, Molly se tourna vers le Serpentard à côté d'elle. Hollis avait l'air aussi calme qu'à son habitude, malgré l'épi sur son crâne, qui, la rouquine le savait parfaitement, devait l'exaspérer au plus haut point. Hollis détestait paraître négligé.

« Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? lui demanda-t-il, dans une tentative admirable de socialisation. »

Quel dommage que Becca ait manqué cet événement ! En effet, au bout de trois ans à essayer de lui faire assimiler la politesse la plus élémentaire, voilà qu'enfin elle avait de quoi être fière de son petit ami. En tout cas, Molly l'était pour deux, et elle ne se priva pas de le faire remarquer. Hollis rougit, la fois énervé de la moquerie sous-jacente et heureux d'avoir fait plaisir à son amie.

Becca et Neal se jetèrent sur lui, leur dispute oubliée. Molly les rejoint dans ce qui était devenu un câlin collectif. A eux trois, ils achevèrent de décoiffer le jeune brun.

_Roxanne_

La jeune fille ouvrit lentement les yeux, les paupières encore lourdes de sommeil. Le poids qui reposait sur son épaule droite s'agita en grommelant. Roxanne posa sa main libre sur la tête blonde, caressant lentement les boucles éparses.

Louis avait toujours eu de beaux cheveux, et, aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle l'avait toujours jalousé. Louis était beau, lui, avec ses cheveux de soleil et sa peau laiteuse. Même ses yeux sombres étaient beaux. Pire encore, Louis était intelligent. Brillant même. Et gentil. Et drôle. Le genre de garçons qu'il est impossible de ne pas aimer. Son cousin.

Il ouvrit les yeux, ses chaudes pupilles marron se fixant sur les siennes. Sur le siège en face, Lucy embrassait passionnément son copain. Sur ses genoux, Aristote, son chat gris, ronronnait doucement. Roxanne n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

Louis était là, et c'était elle qu'il regardait avec cette attention soutenue. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Elle faillit ne pas entendre les cris en provenance du couloir.

_Hugo_

Le voyage avait pourtant bien commencé. James et lui avaient mangé assez de bonbons pour provoquer une indigestion à un goinfre professionnel, prouvant encore une fois qu'ils faisaient partis de ces garçons qui mangeaient leur poids en nourriture à chaque repas. Puis ils avaient fait exploser quelques pétards multicolores, la version portable des Feuxfous Fuseboum, un des grands classiques des Sorciers Facétieux. Ils avaient ensuite abandonné Fred et Thomas, qui comataient sur leur banquette, pour aller se promener.

Lily, les yeux brillants, tambourinait contre la banquette, suivant le rythme de la musique de Scorpius. Celui-ci grattait avec douceur sa guitare. Rose, assise dans un coin, crayonnait. James, un peu jaloux, regardait sa sœur. Albus somnolait, le ventre plein. Stoney et Caitlinn jouaient aux cartes. La Serpentarde avait accepté ce partenaire de jeu improvisé sans un mot, comme à son habitude. Les pensées de Caitlinn étaient toujours impénétrables aux profanes, mais même Hugo avait pu voir son hésitation face à l'elfe de maison. Il avait aussi remarqué sa détente progressive au cours de la partie, tandis que Stoney et elle discutaient à bâtons rompus. L'elfe avait toujours été, par pure nécessite, un grand diplomate.

Un des préfets, ouvrant leur porte, les prévint qu'ils étaient à une heure de Poudlard, et qu'il était temps de passer leurs uniformes. Ils sortirent donc du compartiment pour rejoindre leur wagon. Ce fut le début des problèmes.

_Stoney_

Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette attaque. D'abord parce qu'ils étaient quatre et que Stoney savait que les anti-elfes préféraient de loin tomber à bras-raccourcis sur un elfe seul plutôt qu'insulter trois humains et un elfe. Ensuite parce que c'était presque la fin du trajet. Enfin, il venait de passer des heures très agréables, qui l'avaient rendu moins vigilant.

Ils étaient cinq en face d'eux. Quatre garçons, une fille. Ils devaient avoir l'âge de James, ou un peu moins. Ils n'étaient pas en uniforme, donc Stoney ne pouvait pas connaître leur Maisons, mais ce n'était pas important : leurs intentions étaient visibles à la mine patibulaire des trois plus grands. La fille et un garçon blond se tenaient un peu en retrait, l'air d'attendre de voir ce qui allait se passer. Ils ne les aideraient pas.

La fille était jolie, avec un visage rond et des cheveux châtains, longs et raides. Elle fusillait James du regard.

« Travers, la salua-t-il sans sourire.

-Potter.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec des quatrièmes années, Euston et toi ?

-On a entendu qu'ils voulaient faire une connerie, répondit-elle. On ne pouvait pas manquer ça. »

Elle semblait sérieuse. A côté d'elle, le blond hochait la tête avec conviction. Les trois autres semblaient n'en avoir rien à faire. Stoney se dit, pour la centième fois depuis le début de la journée, que les humains étaient fous. Et ceux-là particulièrement.

_Lilith _

Elle serra les poings. Potter était là, avec ses cheveux châtains artistiquement décoiffés, ses trois taches de rousseur sur le bout du nez et ses yeux noisette. Il était là, juste en face, et elle n'avait qu'une envie, le cribler de coups, briser chacun de ses os, le réduire en bouillie. Tout ça à la fois. Et lui qui la regardait comme si elle l'avait trahi! Il s'attendait à quoi ? A ce qu'elle lui saute dans les bras ? Il pouvait toujours rêver !

Potter pouvait être fier de lui. C'était le seul être au monde qu'elle haïssait avec autant de force, de toutes les fibres de son âme. Sa première haine... Oh, ça, Lilith, savait haïr ! Farouchement, violemment, entièrement. Avec toute la vigueur de ses treize ans, toute sa fierté, toute sa conviction. Presque avec amour... Elle était possessive avec Potter. Il était à elle. Ce n'est pas comme si les ennemis de cette qualité poussaient sur les arbres...

A côté d'elle, Miles lui posa la main sur le bras, dans un geste apaisant. Sous ses cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient dans les yeux, il semblait un peu inquiet. En effet, le grand échalas qui lui servait de meilleur ami savait parfaitement à quel point Potter pouvait la mettre hors d'elle. Il suffisait qu'il apparaisse pour qu'elle ait envie de tout casser autour d'elle, lui en priorité.

Devant eux, les trois abrutis, alias Griffin Stephen, Flynn Peterson et Derek Goyle, un Gryffondor et deux Serpentards de quatrièmes années, rappelèrent leur présence à grand renfort d'insultes. Lilith se prépara au spectacle. Potter était à elle, effectivement. Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle n'appréciait pas de le voir affronter d'autres qu'elle... Tant qu'il n'oubliait pas qu'elle possédait la primeur de son antagonisme.

_James _

Il vit la main d'Euston sur le bras de Travers. Elle le regardait, les paupières à moitié fermées, le dos droit, altière. Cette main était une provocation. Tout ce qui concernait Travers était une provocation, et elle se jouait de lui en connaissance de cause. Haïssable, adorable, admirable, insaisissable créature... Comme le Petit Peuple des histoires moldues de Regan. Elle était cruelle avec lui, le blessant de toutes les façons qu'elle pouvait trouver, et James devait avouer une véritable addiction à la haine de cette gamine. Cette fille ne voulait pas voir son masque, elle voulait quelqu'un à combattre, un monstre. Le monstre qu'il se sentait devenir, de temps en temps. Elle lui donnait un but, autre que celui d'incarner James Potter.

Avec elle, il était vivant. Il était réel. Et elle laissait un autre la toucher, alors qu'il n'en avait jamais eu le droit. Elle laissait un autre l'apaiser. Alors que ce devrait être son rôle à lui. Son privilège d'ennemi attitré.

Il se retint de dégainer sa baguette. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Il aurait tout le temps de penser à Travers plus tard ! Il se tourna alors vers ce qui aurait pu être une belle alliance entre maisons, mais qui était en réalité un gros tas d'emmerdes.

Les trois garçons avaient beau avoir un an de moins que lui, ils étaient costauds et bien battis. James, lui, avait la musculature d'un Poursuiveur, des muscles tout en longueur, plutôt faits pour la vitesse, et il n'était pas très grand non plus. Quant aux trois petits, il avait beau ne pas douter de leur courage, ils n'étaient pas très doués avec leurs poings et ne connaissait aucun sort autrement que de manière théorique. Il se fit la remarque qu'il devait absolument leur apprendre quelques sorts défensifs le plus vite possible : le Chauve-Furie ou le maléfice du Saucisson, peut-être. Le rapport des forces n'était donc pas en leur faveur, et il savait ne pas pouvoir compter sur Travers et Euston. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'un Préfet passe par là.

Pour une fois qu'il voulait en voir un !

_Dominique_

Quand elles croisèrent les Mills, Anthea et elle étaient en train de s'hurler dessus. Rien d'inhabituel : le record était de 93 disputes en une heure. En effet, dans le cas de ces deux jeunes filles, on pouvait parler d'amitié vache. Courageusement, ni Hunter ni Jeffrey ne tentèrent de les éviter. Ils restèrent donc, debout, en plein milieu du couloir, attendant que les deux jeunes filles se calment. Ce fut assez rapide. En effet, Anthea, en apercevant les Mills, se tut, comme gênée. Elle fit en sorte d'éviter le regard des deux frères et se rua vers le compartiment le plus proche.

Dominique se tourna vers les garçons et haussa un sourcil, surprise du comportement de sa meilleure amie. Elle allait leur poser une question quand ils entendirent des cris et des insultes. Les Mills coururent vers le lieu d'où ils provenaient. Dominique les suivit.

James s'était mis devant Hugo, Stoney et Lily. Il 'avait pas encore sortit sa baguette, mais il serrait instinctivement les poings. Malgré toute sa détermination, et celle des trois petits, Ils faisaient peine à voir face à leurs adversaires. Ceux-ci, hilares, semblaient aussi être de cet avis. Dans un coin, Travers observait la scène, ses yeux scintillant d'un mélange d'inquiétude et de jubilation. Elle ne quittait pas du regard James. A côté d'elle, Euston la regardait avec appréhension. Avec raison, pensa Dominique. Les rencontres entre James et Travers étaient toujours explosives. De celles qui mériteraient d'être filmées. Le résultat obtiendrait sûrement l'oscar du plus gigantesque déni sentimental jamais vu au monde.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, demanda Jeffrey Mills avec sa belle voix grave, exercée par des années de hurlements sur terrain de Quidditch ? »

Derrière lui, et pour ne pas être en reste, son frère cadet croisa les bras et redressa le dos, exhibant à la vue de tous ses avant-bras musclés. Le cœur de midinette de Dominique frémit. Ah, les batteurs et leur musculature développée... Un vrai régal pour les yeux !

Enfin, pour ses yeux à elles, car les trois abrutis qui menaçaient ses cousins ne semblèrent pas de cet avis. En effet, s'ils frémirent, ce fut plutôt d'angoisse. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à la carrure des deux frères. L'un des trois, Stephen, un Gryffondor, se souvint Dominique, déglutit. Ils marmonnèrent de vagues explications et reculèrent rapidement. Travers et Euston les suivirent.

« Ça va, Potter, demanda Jeffrey, l'air sincèrement inquiet pour son Poursuiveur vedette ?

-Oui, merci. Sans vous, je ne sais pas comment on s'en serait sorti.

-C'était rien, répondit l'autre Mills en lançant un regard curieux à Stoney. Vous rentrez tous les trois Poudlard, demanda-t-il au deux petits et à l'elfe ?»

Son frère aîné lui mit une tape sur le crane.

« Ils seraient pas dans le train sinon, crétin !

-Je demandais juste, je peux plus poser de questions, maintenant ? »

Les deux frères continuèrent jusqu'à leur compartiment en se disputant. Dominique, en les regardant s'éloigner, se demanda ce que lui cachait Anthea à leur sujet. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de garçons qui donnaient lieu à des mystères.

_Hugo_

En descendant du train, Hugo commença à ressentir une certaine angoisse. Ou alors c'était les quatre kilos de sucreries ingurgités dans le train qui ne passaient pas et pesaient sur son estomac. Difficile de trancher. Hugo ne savait pas trop, et de toute façon, il était plus occupé à observer la gare, les yeux étincelants. Il était déjà venu à Près-au-Lard, comme beaucoup de jeunes sorciers, mais jamais en tant qu'élève de Poudlard. Lily, à côté de lui, souriait aussi. Quant à Stoney, Hugo ne pensait pas l'avoir déjà vu aussi heureux.

« Lily ! »

En entendant cette voix, Hugo ferma les yeux et soupira un bon coup. Pas elle... Et bien si. Nott arrivait. Cette grande perche blonde se dirigeait vers eux avec un grand sourire. Sourire qui se figea lorsqu'elle croisa le regard d'Hugo. Elle fronça alors le nez avec mépris, accentuant ainsi sa ressemblance avec un lapin psychopathe.

« Weasley, le salua-t-elle avec froideur.

-Nott, répondit-il sur le même ton, mais elle l'ignora pour se tourner vers Stoney.

-Stoney, s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement ! I faut absolument que tu finisses ta critique sur Mythic Itch !

-C'est quoi encore ce machin, grommela Hugo ? »

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers lui, l'air surpris. Même Nott avait oublié de l'ignorer pour le dévisager avec des yeux ronds.

« C'est un groupe qui commence à être connu, commença Lily.

-C'est ce qu'on a écouté en boucle quand Olivia est venue, ajouta Stoney. »

Heureusement pour Hugo, Hagrid appela les premières années avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Il se dirigea vers le demi-géant avec soulagement. Hagrid était toujours le bienvenu chez les Weasley, au point que les enfants le considéraient comme faisant partie de la famille. C'est pourquoi, sur le quai de la gare, les têtes rousses, brunes et blondes de tous les enfants Weasley et Potter se pressaient autour de son grand manteau plein de poches. Après quelques minutes de joyeuses salutations, les plus âgés partirent vers les calèches et les premières années purent se mettre en route. Hugo et Lily prirent des nouvelles sur le chemin qui menait aux barques.

_Lucy_

A côté d'elle, Stan fronçait les sourcils, l'air pensif. Elle lui toucha délicatement le bras pour attirer son attention.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Si je te le disais, je devrais te tuer, répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur. »

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda de travers. Il éclata de rire et passa son bras sur ses épaules pour l'attirer vers lui. Elle tenta de garder son sérieux, mais n'y arriva pas longtemps. Il lui expliqua enfin :

« Je réfléchissais à une stratégie pour les matchs de cette année.

-Tu veux me l'expliquer, lui demanda-t-elle, curieuse ?

-Ça va pas, non, répondit-il. Après tu seras prête à me battre. Je veux gagner la coupe cette année.

-Mais je suis toujours prête à te battre, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire. Et tu rêves, ajouta-t-elle. C'est moi qui vais gagner. »

Stanley la regarda en haussant un sourcil, l'air de se moquer d'elle. Elle le poussa en levant les yeux en l'air et partie en avant. Il la suivit en riant. Elle sourit discrètement, en l'entendant courir derrière elle.

_Rose_

Elle posa avec délicatesse son carnet sur ses genoux et repoussa ses boucles flamboyantes derrière ses oreilles. La calèche était vide et Rose profita du silence et de la solitude un instant avant de se mettre à crayonner. La porte s'ouvrit, le monde extérieur s'introduit brutalement dans le calme ouaté de la voiture. Elle leva ses yeux bleus et croisa ceux, gris, de l'intrus.

« Rose ! »

Sa voix fit un couac sur ce simple mot. Scorpius repris sa respiration, essayant de calmer son angoisse soudaine et priant pour que sa voix se stabilise enfin. Il en avait assez de toujours se ridiculiser face à la rouquine.

« Je veux dire... Ça ne te gêne pas si on s'installe avec toi ? »

Il croisait les doigts dans sa poche. Derrière lui, Albus et Caitlinn discutaient doucement, mais il ne les écoutait pas. Il était suspendu à la bouche de Rose. Elle hocha juste la tête avant de retourner à son croquis.

Ils montèrent tous les trois dans la calèche. Scorpius murmura un merci en s'asseyant à côté de la jeune fille. Il eut à ce moment un aperçu du dessin de Rose. Elle le cacha presque immédiatement, les joues un peu roses et les yeux baissés.

Le blond se rencogna dans la banquette, un sourire idiot aux lèvres. C'était lui qu'elle dessinait. La calèche se mit en branle.

_Stoney_

Stoney était figé. De l'autre côté du lac noir, il y avait un château au sommet d'une montagne. Un amas de tours élancées et de lourdes pierres qui se détachait sur la nuit noire. C'était la plus belle chose au monde. Lily saisit sa main. Il se tourna vers la jolie rousse. Elle lui souriait, ses yeux noisette étincelaient. Elle avait l'air particulièrement heureuse et un petit peu idiote. Il devait être dans le même état, se dit l'elfe de maison avec philosophie.

« Pas plus de quatre par barques, dit Hagrid. »

Leur quatuor déjà formé, ils montèrent à bord. Hugo grommelait à l'idée de partager sa barque avec Olivia et la jeune fille le fusillait du regard en s'installant. Le rouquin reprit du poil de la bête en s'autoproclamant capitaine et seul maître à bord et en manquant tomber par-dessus bord à force de gesticuler. Lily éclata de rire face aux pitreries de son cousin et Miss Nott elle-même se fendit d'un sourire qu'elle accompagna d'un sarcasme bien senti.

« En avant, cria Hagrid, qui avait une barque pour lui tout seul ! »

Tous se turent alors, et ce fut dans un silence quasi-religieux que les nouvelles premières années traversèrent le lac.

_James_

En entrant dans le Hall, il était impossible de louper la plaque commémorative de la Bataille. Comme à chaque fois, Fred passa le doigt sur le nom de leur oncle, sur son nom. Il avait le visage sérieux et, pour une fois James l'était aussi.

« Cela fait toujours aussi bizarre d'être mort, lui glissa Fred.

-Je sais, lui murmura James en réponse. »

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle prêts à jouer leurs rôles.

_Albus_

Il salua de la tête son frère en s'asseyant. James était déjà à sa table, avec Fred et Thomas Jordan. A la même table Molly s'était assise avec son meilleur ami, Neal Anderson, et Dominique discutait avec des garçons de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Chez les Serdaigles, Rose échangeait avec Roxanne et Louis, et de la table des Poufsouffles, Lucy faisait des signes au capitaine des Serpentards. Deux centaures, un elfe de maison et un gobelin étaient déjà installés à différentes tables, et on murmurait beaucoup autour d'eux.

« Ce ne sont pas des premières années, demanda Scorpius à son meilleur ami ?

-Non, ils ont dû suivre des cours par correspondance, lui répondit Albus. Ils ont été répartis pendant les vacances. Ma tante m'en a parlé cet été. »

Caitlinn ne se joignit pas à la discussion, les yeux fixés sur la centauresse installée chez les Serdaigles. Ses grands yeux verts brillaient d'intérêt. Albus fut soulagé de n'y lire aucune pointe de dégoût.

_Olivia_

La porte s'était ouverte sur une grande femme altière au teint mat. Elle était vêtue de rouge et avaient de longs cheveux bruns auxquels se mêlaient quelques mèches blanches. Elle dégageait une impression de professionnalisme et de sérieux à toute épreuve.

« Professeur Vector, les premières années, lui annonça Hagrid avec formalisme. »

La femme le remercia d'un sourire, révélant qu'elle ainsi avait dû être d'une très grande beauté dans sa jeunesse. Hugo le remarqua. Il avait l'air surpris. Olivia leva les yeux au ciel avec dépit. Les garçons étaient idiots.

« Suivez-moi, dit le professeur aux premières années. »

Elle les fit entrer dans le Hall. C'était une pièce gigantesque au sol dallé, où trônait un gigantesque escalier de marbre. Mais ce qui attirait le regard était la plaque de bronze accroché sur le mur de pierre face à l'entrée. Elle était pourtant simple cette plaque. Pas de fioritures, ni de grande scène gravée. A peine quelques mots qui se laissaient deviner de loin. « Morts pour Poudlard le 2 mai 1998 », déchiffra Olivia. Une liste de noms suivait ce titre. Elle tourna la tête et remarqua que Lily et Hugo regarda la plaque avec attention. Même Hugo était sérieux, ce qui était un fait assez rare pour être noté. Pas qu'elle faisait attention à Hugo, bien entendu.

Ils entrèrent dans la petite salle réservée aux premières années. Olivia sentit son estomac se nouer. Aucun des premières années ne savaient comment se passait la Répartition. C'était la tradition, lui avait dit ses parents. Mrs Weasley, la mère d'Hugo, leur avait expliqué cet été que c'était pour s'assurer que les tests ne risquaient pas d'être faussés d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mr Weasley avait ajouté avec un sourire un peu narquois que c'était aussi une forme de sadisme. En effet, leurs aînés avaient chacun leur version de la Répartition, et elles étaient toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. Même Daniel, le grand frère d'Olivia, un garçon qui veillait pourtant sur sa petite sœur comme sur une poupée de porcelaine, s'y était mis, lui racontant qu'il fallait trouver son chemin dans un marécage peuplé de monstres de cauchemars.

Toutes les premières années se regardaient, un peu inquiets. Dans leurs esprits s'entrechoquaient des morceaux choisis de ces histoires chuchotées, transmises, déformées. Le professeur Vector se tourna vers eux, un doux sourire sur le visage.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit-elle. Ici vous allez étudier pendant sept ans. Ici vous allez devenir des adultes, découvrir de nouveaux horizons, grandir avec votre magie. Mais avant cela, Vous allez être répartis dans une des maisons. Ce sera pour vous l'équivalent de votre famille durant votre scolarité à Poudlard. Vous partagerez dortoirs, cours et salles communes. Mais aussi expériences et entraide. Il y a quatre maisons, qui ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chacune de ces maisons est porteuse de traditions et de valeurs, d'histoire et de noblesse. Elles ont toutes formé des sorciers extraordinaires, dont vous ferez peut-être parti. En attendant ce jour, pendant vos années à Poudlard, chacun de vos bons résultats feront gagner des points à votre maison, tandis que toutes infractions au règlement vous feront perdre des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison ayant obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Chaque membre d'une maison doit travailler de son mieux pour que celle-ci obtienne cette récompense, j'espère donc que vous garderez ceci à l'esprit et servirez votre maison avec passion et intelligence. La Cérémonie commencera quand je reviendrais vous chercher. Attendez-moi en silence et soignez votre tenue. »

Elle quitta la salle. Olivia, la gorge sèche, se tourna vers Lily. La rouquine était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Un peu plus loin, Hugo était avec Stoney et un autre elfe de Maison qui avait l'air bouleversé. Il leur racontait une de ses histoires idiotes pour leur permettre de se détendre. Pour une fois, Olivia se sentit fière de du rouquin. Il leva la tête et leur regard se croisa quelques secondes.

« Je suis terrifiée, murmura Lily. »

Olivia décrocha son regard des yeux d'Hugo. En tournant la tête, elle remarqua un garçon qui regardait dans leur direction. Petit et brun, l'air asiatique, il semblait parfaitement calme et se distinguait en cela des autres élèves. Son regard noir était suspendu à la chevelure de Lily. Avant qu'elle puisse le faire remarquer à son amie, le professeur Vector entra.

« Mettez-vous en rang et suivez-moi, dit-elle. La cérémonie va commencer. »

_Molly_

« J'ai faim, grogna Neal. »

Molly haussa un sourcil, amusée. L'appétit de Neal était quasiment légendaire, alors qu'il était maigre comme un clou. Finn disait toujours que son frère mangeait toujours pour deux, parce qu'il était convaincu de devoir manger pour son jumeau. Finn en parlait toujours avec une mine un peu désespérée, oubliant que son appétit égalait presque celui de son frère. Ils lui manquaient déjà, lui, ses mimiques et ses répliques.

Hagrid s'assit à la table des professeurs. Neal soupira, soulagé. Le silence se fit quand la sous-directrice entra, suivit par la file des premières années. Molly repéra ses deux cousins, visibles de loin avec leurs cheveux flamboyants. Ils avaient l'air effrayés. Vector posa le Choixpeau et son tabouret devant eux.

Que v'là un vieux bout de cuir, qu'vous pensez,

Un chapeau sorti du placard,

Brûlé, déchiré, râpé, sale, rapiécé.

Je ne veux pas être vantard,

Mais sur la tête de Gryffondor,

Moi je brillais comme de l'or.

Alors il me souleva de sa tête-de-lard,

Et à eux quatre, les grands sorciers,

Ils firent de moi, de Poudlard,

Celui dont le choix est estimé.

Gryffondor était hardi et courageux,

Si vous rejoignez son clan,

Vous ferez alors parti de ceux

Qui feraient mieux d'agir avec un plan.

Poufsouffle, douce et juste dame,

Estimait le travail et la loyauté.

Pour être à la mesure de son âme,

Les siens connaissent patience et équité.

Serdaigle, à l'intelligence perçante,

Aux cultivés ouvre toujours ses portes,

Et à ceux dont la sagesse est abondante,

Apprend à se servir de leur tête.

Serpentard, lui était toujours roublard,

Rusés et ambitieux, vous serez chez vous

Dans sa maison tôt ou tard,

Car ils y ont tous du bagou !

Alors pose-moi sur ta tête,

Reste calme, tiens-toi prêt ou prête,

Ici tu trouveras un chez-toi,

Car je fais toujours le bon choix !

Le Choixpeau finit sa chanson rituelle dans les applaudissements fournis de l'assistance. La Répartition commença.

_Roxanne_

Roxanne applaudit avec les autres lorsque Amers, Zayn, un gamin pas bien grand et à la peau sombre fut répartit à Serdaigle. Elle échangea un sourire avec Louis. C'était toujours un bon présage pour une maison d'avoir le premier réparti. Plus prosaïquement, cela faisait de Rose, de Louis et d'elle les gagnants annuels du pari Weasley-Potter. A eux les Chocogrenouille!

"Anly, appela le professeur Vector!"

Tous se turent en voyant une elfe de maison s'avancer. Elle ne paraissait pas très assurée, les oreilles basses, le pas chancelant, surtout avec tous les regards des élèves braqués sur elle.

"Serdaigle!"

La table restait silencieuse lorsque l'elfe enleva le Choixpeau. Rose se leva, commençant à applaudir, petite chose rousse que Louis et Roxanne suivirent. Chez les Poufsouffles, Lucy se leva aussi. James sauta sur ses pieds avec Fred et Thomas et se mit à tambouriner sur sa table. Molly et Dominique se levèrent aussi, entraînant leurs amis. Chez les Serpentard, Caitlinn, la meilleure amie d'Albus, ce-dernier et Scorpius se mirent aussi debout. Les deux amis de Molly, Owlcraft et Smarden, commencèrent à frapper dans leurs mains de la table des Serpentards. D'autres Gryffondors se mirent aussi à applaudir. Puis tous les Serdaigles se levèrent, les Poufsouffles, les Gryffondors, les Serpentards,... Lorsqu'Anly atteignit la table des Serdaigles, sa table, tous les élèves étaient debout. Il fallut attendre un peu que tous se calment pour que Beadle, Erin puisse être répartie à Poufsouffle.

_Olivia_

Elle fut la première de son petit groupe d'amis (car oui, même Hugo méritait ce titre) à s'asseoir sous le Choixpeau. Il sentait le vieux cuir et était trop grand pour son crâne, remarqua-t-elle.

« Dis que je sens mauvais, tant que tu y es !

-Vous avez plus de mille ans. Vous savez ce qu'on dit des vieux...

-Je ne te permet pas, jeune fille ! Je devrais te mettre dans la mauvaise maison par pure vengeance.

-Et risquer votre réputation d'infaillibilité ? On risquerait de vous mettre à la retraite pour sénilité.

-Tu es courageuse, ma petite. Et combative. Mais il faut que tu apprennes quels sont les combats qui valent la peine d'être menés... Tu seras tout-à-fait à ta place à Gryffondor ! »

Olivia bondit du tabouret et reposa dessus le chapeau avec un respect mêlé d'un zeste d'impudence. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la table des Gryffondors où des élèves applaudissaient son arrivée. A la table des Serdaigles, Daniel hocha la tête vers elle, montrant son approbation. Olivia sourit en s'asseyant à ce qui serait dorénavant sa table.

Les trois autres furent aussi envoyés à Gryffondor. Elle applaudit à chaque fois. Même pour Hugo. Le garçon qui regardait Lily fut l'avant dernier à passer, Wolf, Nero. Elle le montra à la rouquine pendant qu'il était réparti à Serdaigle. Elles le fixèrent avec attention avant de se mettre toutes les deux à pouffer. Il était plutôt mignon.

_Fred_

James fixait la table des Serdaigles avec attention. Fred du lui donner un coup de coude pour qu'il se rende compte que la directrice s'était levée. Le professeur McGonnagall portait une robe bordeaux et un petit chapeau de la même teinte surplombait son chignon gris et ses fines lunettes. Elle était l'image même de la décence et de l'efficacité pensa Fred, en se souvenant de la vielle dame échevelée qui avait dansé un rock endiablé lors de la fête de la Bataille de l'an dernier. Il lui était beaucoup plus difficile de la prendre au sérieux après avoir vu cette scène. Il se retint péniblement de rire et écouta son discours.

« Bienvenus à tous les nouveaux élèves de Poudlard, commença-t-elle, et bon retour aux autres. Que vous soyez centaures, elfes gobelins ou humains, Poudlard aura à cœur de vous proposer une nourriture spirituelle durant cette année, mais pour l'instant il est temps de nourrir nos corps plutôt que nos esprits. Je vous souhaite donc un bon appétit ! »

Sur ces mots, elle se rassit, provoquant un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Fred acclama comme les autres la fin de ce supplice de Tantale qu'était la Répartition. Avant de se jeter sur la nourriture, il eut tout de même le courage de demander à James ce qui l'intéressait tant chez les Serdaigles.

« Ce garçon regarde Lily, lui répondit-il.

-Et alors tu vas nous faire ton numéro de grand frère surprotecteur ? Lily sait se débrouiller toute seule. J'ai encore des bleus sur les fesses pour te le rappeler. Je te montre si tu veux.

-Tout, mais pas ça, s'exclama son cousin avec une moue horrifiée. Évite-moi cette vision d'horreur, veux-tu ?

-En parlant d'horreur, c'est normal que Travers ne te lâche pas du regard depuis tout à l'heure, lui demanda Thomas avec un sourire ? »

L'expression de James était un mélange intéressant entre bonheur, terreur, colère et gêne. Fred et le jeune Jordan se frappèrent les mains avant de se pencher sur leurs assiettes respectives.

_James_

Il se saisit de son verre, tentant de se donner une contenance sous le regard brûlant de haine de la jeune fille. Même sans lever les yeux, il savait qu'elle le fixait. Il la connaissait assez pour le savoir, tout comme il savait qu'elle avait remarqué qu'il l'observait lorsqu'elle avait accueilli une autre Travers à sa table. Sûrement une autres de ses cousines, la sœur de la blonde Lucy, car James savait Lilith fille unique. Il savait aussi que, selon leur accord tacite, il ne devait pas s'intéresser à la famille de Travers. Celle qui avait été à moitié détruite par la guerre et ses conséquences. Il se servit sans faire attention à ce qu'il mettait dans son assiette. Thomas soupira.

« Cette année va être encore plus ennuyante que les précédentes, s'expliqua-t-il. James va essayer de draguer l'infirmière et Fred de faire exploser un maximum de bombabouses. On tombe dans la routine, les gars.

-Et tu veux faire quoi d'autre, lui demanda Fred ? Ce n'est pas comme si Poudlard offrait tant de possibilités que ça.

-Alors sortons du château, répliqua-t-il !

-C'est l'anniversaire de ma cousine, samedi, dit James en se mêlant enfin de la conversation.

-Laquelle, demanda Thomas ?

-Pas une du côté Weasley, en tout cas, ajouta Fred.

-Regan. Ma cousine moldue. Elle fête ses quinze ans. »

Fred eut une grimace de dégoût.

_Dominique_

Dominique profitait de l'absence d'Anthea pour interroger les deux frères Mills (enfin, plus exactement, les deux frères Mills qui étaient à Gryffondor. En effet, ils avaient un frère cadet, Jason, le cerveau de la famille, en quatrième année à Serpentard) sur sa meilleure amie.

« Et donc, Jeffrey, tu as fait quelque chose de particulier pendant les vacances, lui demanda-t-elle en battant des cils ? »

Le batteur rougit et balbutia une réponse négative. Son frère éclata de rire.

« N'écoute pas mon frère, Dom, c'est un menteur ! Monsieur est allé à un rendez-vous arrangé au mois de juillet. Depuis, il passe son temps à soupirer sans me dire pourquoi. »

Son frère lui donna un grand coup de coude.

« Tais-toi, grogna-t-il. »

Anthea n'avait tout de même pas... McGonnagall se releva et le silence se fit avant qu'elle puisse en demander plus à Hunter, qui avait l'air prêt à tout lui raconter.

« Après ce bon repas, commença la directrice, je me dois de vous rappeler quelques-unes des règles les plus importantes : la forêt Interdite, qui borde le parc, est comme son nom l'indique, interdite. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'utiliser de magie dans les couloirs de l'école. Le couvre-feu est à 22 heures. Après cette heure, seuls les préfets ont le droit d'être en dehors de leur salle commune. La liste des objets interdits, à cet instant, ses yeux croisèrent ceux de James, est affichée sur la porte de Miss Rummage, notre concierge. Je vous conseille vivement de la consulter le plus tôt possible.

Enfin, avant que nous nous quittions tous pour une bonne nuit de sommeil, je vous propose, comme la tradition le veut, de chanter l'hymne de Poudlard. »

_Scorpius_

Tandis que les autres élèves autour de lui s'époumonaient chacun sur l'air qu'ils avaient choisi, Scorpius tenta à nouveau de traduire sa musique sans réussir. De la table des Serdaigle, Rose le regardait en chantant. La musique flottait autour d'elle. Ce qu'elle était belle. Ce qu'elle était courageuse. Ce qu'elle était parfaite.

Cet instant de grâce finit trop tôt, avec la dernière note, avec le raclement de centaines de pieds sur le sol, avec les appels des amis, des inconnus, des préfets, des professeurs. Caitlinn posa sa main sur son bras pour le faire avancer. Rose le dépassa pour glisser quelques mots à sa cousine. La musique était encore dans chacun de ses gestes.

* * *

Voilà donc la première partie de _Sons of the Sun_. J'espère que cela vous à plu. Je prévois de publier la deuxième partie le 5 octobre. De plus, je vous propose, vu que je n'aimes pas vraiment mon résumé, de m'aider à en trouver un nouveau. Pour cela, je vous demanderais de laisser vos propositions dans une review. Je publierais celles-ci sur le LJ de Sides, que vous trouverez à cette adresse (sans les espaces): fanfic-sides . livejournal . com

Enfin, je ne vous laisse pas sans un avant-goût de la deuxième partie:

_Elle s'était bien amusée à chanter le plus faux possible avec Lily. A présent, elle suivait, avec les autres premières années de Gryffondor, leurs deux préfets, Milo Uberswyn et Ife Garra. Hugo, devant elle, sifflotait, tentant de reproduire l'air qu'elle avait choisi. Il réussissait plutôt bien, dû-t-elle reconnaître._

_ Le jeune préfet, Uberswyn, un garçon à l'air fragile et aux cheveux blonds lança quelques mots en latin à un tableau. « Audaces fortuna juvat » la fortune sourit aux audacieux. Une phrase qui s'applique bien aux Gryffondors, pensa avec ironie Olivia. Le mot de passe, précisa Garra, qui elle avait plutôt le type indien sous ses lourds cheveux noirs et formait donc un beau contraste avec son homologue masculin. Le tableau pivota et la femme en rose peinte dessus les salua en souriant. Certains des autres premières années la regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Des nés-moldus, supposa Olivia. Elle avait entendu dire que les tableaux ne bougeaient pas, chez les moldus. C'était bizarre, comme idée. Mais elle savait que les moldus étaient bizarres._

_[...]_

_La salle commune des Serpentards était, pour une fois, particulièrement animée, ce qui était surprenant au sein de cette maison d'individualistes forcenés._

_« Voilà que l'on a hérité d'un de ces voleurs de gobelins, lança avec rage un septième année!_

_-A tout prendre, je préfère ça à un elfe. Au moins, les gobelins sont censés être rusés, répliqua Sarah Hammer, une quatrième année brune et effrontée._

_-J'aurais aimé que ce soit un centaure, soupira rêveusement Lolly Chaplain en entortillant une de ses longues boucles blonde autour d'un de ses doigts._


End file.
